La Venganza de Hefesto
by Zomalia
Summary: Oh, oh... pobre Mu, al parecer, no tuvo un muy buen tiempo en el lejano Asgard... Pobre, ¿y qué rayos pasa con Mime y Sigfried? Ja, ja, ja, ja... Eso estuvo bueno. En fin, ¡este fic está estrictamente dedicado a Mu! ¿va? ¡Reviews!
1. La Resurrección de Hefesto

La Resurrección de Hefesto 

En algún lugar del mundo, donde las fantasías se hacen realidad y todo puede suceder (No, no es Disneylandia, ni el triángulo de las Bermudas ¬¬), dos misteriosas siluetas rondan en frente de una caldera, una mega caldera. Una de las siluetas simula un anciano, en sus manos tiene un gran y gastado libro; la otra silueta semeja ser joven quien está… O.o ¿jugando un nintendo? ¡Sí! ¡Es cierto! ¡Un Nintendo!

**Joven:** ¡Muere desgraciado monito! ¡Muere! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No puedes conmigo!

**Hechicero:** ¡¿Tienes que hacer eso en este preciso momento!

**Joven:** ¡Oh! ;; ¡Perdí! ¡Me ganó un mono! ¡Noooooo!

**Hechicero:** ¡Ya está! ¡Dame eso! ¡Estoy harto de ti y tus tonterías! (Le quita su Nintendo y la tira a la basura) ¡Ah! ¡Mejor!

**Joven:** Pero, Konao, eso… yo… no… ¡¿¡¿Por qué hiciste eso! ¡Eso era mi vida! ;; ¡Nooooooo!

**Konao:** ¡Basta! (Le aventó su libro) ¡Juro por nuestro difunto Dios que si vuelves a decir tonterías tan… tontas como esas te mato! ¿Entendido?

**Joven:** ;; Está bien…

**Konao: **Bien, continuemos. ¿o.o? ¿Y mi libro?

**Joven:** Oye, Konao, una pregunta, ¿si?

**Konao:** v.v Haber, dime Rocat.

**Rocat:** ¿Por qué dijiste 'difunto'? ¿No que ya lo habías vuelto a la vida?

**Konao:** v.v Es 'r-e-s-u-s-i-t-a-r'… ¡y en eso estoy trabajando! ¡Pero no encuentro mi libro!

**Rocat:** ¿Es éste?

**Konao:** ¡Sí!

**Rocat:** Me lo lanzaste, ¿sabes?

**Konao:** ¿En serio?

**Rocat:** Si, y me dolió.

**Konao:** Ah…

**Rocat:** ;; Pero me dolió más el hecho de que fueras agresivo con mi persona.

**Konao:** v.v Ah…

**Rocat:** ;; Porque se supone que tú y yo somos más que amigos…

**Konao: **O.O Eh…

**Rocat:** ;; Yo te consideró como mi hermano…

**Konao: **-.- Fiuuuuu…

**Rocat:** ;; Y no es justo que me trates así…

**Konao:** v.v Ah…

**Rocat:** ;; Así que me podrías dar un disculpa para que me sienta mejor…

**Konao:** v.V Ah…

**Rocat:** ;; Y prometerme que no me dañarás más…

**Konao:** V.V ¿Podrías calla…?

**Rocat:** ;; ¡Estoy harto de que me digas cosas como 'idiota' o 'lárgate' o cosas así que me hieren todo el tiempo! ¡Ser más dulce conmigo! ¡Algo así como 'te quiero mu…'!

**Konao:** V.V ¡Cállate! ¡Ahora sí! ¡Ya te la ganaste! ¡Ya me fastidiaste! (Saca un mega mazote y se le desquicia la mirada) Ven Rocat, esto no te va a doler… quiero decir… ¡esto te va a doler hasta la chi#ga"a!

**Rocat:** O.O ¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Piedad! ¡Auxilio! ¡Duele!

**Konao:** ¡Ah! ¡Ya estoy bien!

**Rocat:** ;; Me duele…

**Konao:** Yo te lo dije… ¿Dónde iba? ¡Ah, si!... Oh gran y poderoso Dios Hefesto, nosotros tus fieles sirvientes estamos aquí pidiéndote que vuelvas a este mundo para reinarlo con tu sagrado poder. Oh Hefesto vuelve hacia nosotros, quienes hemos esperando tantos siglos tu llegada. (Y más bla, bla, bla, bla)

**Rocat:** -¿Por qué Konao hace todo esto? Me hiere, me maltrata… ¿Será que no me quiere? ¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser cierto! ¡El me quiere! ¡Lo sé! Entonces, ¿por que hace esto?-

**Konao:** V.V ¡Rocat! ¡Despierta!

**Rocat:** ¿o.o? ¿Eh?

**Konao:** Que vengas aquí.

**Rocat:** ¿Dime? -Me esforzaré porque Konao vea que soy una persona útil y así, tal vez, me gane su cariño -

**Konao:** Estoy a punto de terminar el ritual, necesito que estés atento. ¿Entendido?

**Rocat:** ¡Si!

Y Konao siguió con su siniestra palabrería hasta que llegó al final. Seguido, de la mega caldera empezó a salir humo y lucecitas de todos los colores y un olor como a huevos podridos... y de repente se lograba ver una silueta en la negrura de los humos y... un estornudo. Y la silueta empezó a subir por la pared del caldero y luego... se cayó.

**Silueta:** ¿Quiere alguien ayudarme a salir de aquí?

**Rocat:** ¡Yo, yo lo haré su excelencia! (Y de repente se resbala y se golpea con el caldero, quedando inconsciente)

**Konao:** Pero si que eres bruto Rocat, yo lo haré su divinidad. (Y le extiende una mano a la silueta por arriba de la caldera, pero oh, oh, se resbala y cae dentro de la caldera)

**Hefesto:** ¡Tontos, son unos zopencos!

Y así se quedaron durante tres horas hasta que unos guardias al ver que ni Konao ni Rocat salían fueron a investigar y los hallaron y sacaron de la mega caldera. (Moraleja: nunca uses una mega caldera donde quepan dos personas juntas). Ya fuera:

**Hefesto:** Muchos años han pasado, ahora he vuelto y prometo vengarme de todos los dichosos dioses que me encerraron en aquel horrible Universo del cual ustedes, mis fieles sirvientes, me habéis liberado. ¡Ahora que comience la venganza!

**Konao:** Sí mi Señor. ¿Qué desea que hagamos primero?

**Hefesto:** ¿Primero? Pues, la mera verdad… no sé. ¿Ustedes qué me recomiendan?

**Rocat:** ¿Vamos a comer a Mac'Donalds?

**Hefesto:** Mmmmm, ¡sí! Me agrada la idea, fiel sirviente. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

**Rocat:** Eh… me llamo Rocat.

**Hefesto:** ¡Ah! ¿Y qué piensas pedir?

**Rocat:** ¡Una cajita feliz!

**Hefesto:** ¡Yo también! ¡Sí!

**Ambos:** ¡¡¡Wiiiii!

**Konao:** ¡¡¡¡ALTO! Mi señor, ¿no se supone que usted ha venido a tomar venganza de los dioses del Olimpo?

**Hefesto:** ¿Qué? ¿En serio? (¿Y si nos adentramos a ver en lo que piensa la nueva amenaza de nuestros fieles caballeros atenienses? -¿Venganza? Mmmmm… Eso suena bien. ¡Y luego vamos al Mac'Donalds!-) Bueno, está bien. Vámonos pues, ¡entre más rápido tomemos venganza, más rápido iremos al Mac'Donalds!

**Rocat:** ¡Si! ¡Mac'Donalds!

**Konao:** o.o Eh… No me refería a eso…

**Hefesto:** ¿Qué importa? Oye, ¿cómo te llamas tú?

**Konao:** -.- Konao, señor, Konao.

**Hefesto: ** Y yo me llamó Hefesto.

**Konao:** .Como usted diga mi Señor.

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario…

**Atenea: **¡Aldebarán! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Date prisa!

**Aldebarán:** Ya voy, señora.

**Atenea:** V.V ¡Qué no me digas 'señora'! ¡Soy 's-e-ñ-o-r-i-t-a'! ¡Vamos Shura! ¡Más rápido! ¿Qué no ves que hace calor? ¡Mueve esa palmita más rápido! (O.O Shura con una palmerita para dar aire… ¡qué lindo!)

**Shura:** No lo veo, s-e-ñ-o-r-i-t-a… lo siento.¬¬

**Atenea:** ¬¬ Seiya…

**Seiya:** Dime Saori.

**Atenea:** Dile a las Amazonas que se encarguen de castigar severamente a Shura…

**Shura:** O.O (Pobre -.-u)

**Atenea:** por burlarse de su Diosa y por no cumplir sus mandatos al pie de la letra.

**Seiya:** ¡Cómo diga!

**Atenea:** Yo también lo siento Shura. Pero pronto sentirás algo más fuerte.

**Shura:** O.O

**Atenea:** ¡Afrodita! ¡Mi tratamiento de belleza! ¡Ahora!

**Afrodita:** Ahorita voy… -¿Para qué lo intento? ¡No puedo hacer milagros!- Aquí estoy.

**Atenea:** ¡Retírate Shura!

**Shura:** O.O (Se retira l-e-n-t-a-m-e-n-t-e…)

**Shun:** ¡Atenea! ¡Vino un mensajero de su padre!

**Atenea:** ¿Mi padre? ¡Y ahora que querrá!

**Mu:** Dice que te cuides, al parecer, Hefesto ha sido resucitado. Su padre quiere que esté precavida.

**Atenea:** ¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Lo que sea!

**Mu:** -.- Bien, eso era todo. Me retiro.

**Shun:** Yo también.

**Atenea:** ¡Espera, Mu!

**Mu:** ¿Mande?

**Atenea:** Tengo antojo de una comida francesa hecha en Francia.

**Mu:** ¿Y…?

**Atenea:** V.V ¡Y quiero que vayas a Francia por ella!

**Mu:** o.o ¡Ya entendí! ¡En seguida!

**Atenea:** ¡Ah! ¡Todas las responsabilidades de ser una bella, inteligente, simpática, generosa y grandiosa Diosa me dejan rendida!

**Afrodita:** Me pregunto a quién describirá.

**Atenea:** ¬¬ ¡Seiya!

**Seiya:** ¿Mande?

**Atenea:** Asegúrate que también le den un castigo a Afrodita.

**Seiya:** Si.

**Afrodita:** O.O

**Atenea:** ¡Ah! ¡Esto es vida!


	2. El Misterio del Santuario

El Misterio del Santuario 

De vuelta con nuestra nueva amenaza…

**Hef:** Muy bien... ¿contra quién nos vengaremos primero?

**Ko:** Será contra Atenea, señor. Su poder ha superado los de Hades y Poseidón. Es necesario erradicarla ahora mismo.

**Hef:** Okay… ¿qué haremos para empezar nuestra maléfica venganza en contra de Atenea?

**Ko: **...

**Roc:** ...

**Hef:** ¿Qué acaso no se les ocurre nada?

**Ko & Roc:** ...

**Hef:** Son un caso perdido. Mmmm... Creo que lo primero sería informarme de lo que Atenea ha estado haciendo estos últimos años y lo que será de ella en el futuro. ¡Listo! Iremos a ver a las Parcas.

**Ko:** Enseguida señor.

Muy bien Hefesto y sus súbditos están en camino a ver a las susodichas Parcas, así que viajemos con él. n.n En un aeropuerto salido de la nada…

**Hef:** (Está enfrente de un súper jet turbo) o.O ¿Qué rayos es esto?

**Ko:** Es lo último en tecnología para viajar.

**Roc:** Además es muy cómodo.

**Piloto 1:** Aborden que ya vamos a despegar.

**Roc: **¡Wiiii! ¡Vamos a viajar en avión! ¡Yo quiero la ventana!

**Ko: **¡Hey! La última vez te tocó a ti a ventana. (Y ambos hacen una carrerita a ver quien llega antes al asiento junto a al ventana, que tontos, tienen todo el avión para ellos - -u)

**Hef: **Que máquina más extraña...

**Piloto 2: **¿Va a subir señor?

**Hef: **Eh... ¡sí! (y sube al avión y por accidente se va a la cabina del piloto) ¡Uuuu! ¡Muchos botoncitos! ¡Yo quiero conducir!

(O.O mirada de todos a bordo del avión)

**Ko:** Pero su excelencia, usted no sabe pilotear un avión.

**Hef:** Nada de eso. Yo soy Hefesto, dios del fuego y si digo que yo... ¿Cuál era la palabra que usaste?

**Roc:** ¿Pilotear?

**Hef:** ¡Exacto! Y si dices que yo no sé pilotear esta nave té iras directito a lo que seguramente será tu cruel y miserable fin. ¡Mua ja, ja, ja!

**Todos en el avión:** Ay Dios, ¡protégenos!

Y bueno, pues bajo amenazas de un "cruel y miserable fin" nos les quedaba más opción que aceptar el hecho que su Dios los llevaría a Atenas o quizás a una muerte segura. Mientras tanto en el Santuario, todos (excepto alguien, que pronto sabrán) estaban reunidos en el templo de Aries, discutiendo lo que seguramente es el mayor y horrible peligro al que los caballeros se han enfrentado en toda su vida: alguien había robado la comida de las alacenas de todos los templos, incluyendo los aposentos del Patriarca y Atenea.

**Atenea:** Muy bien ladrones embusteros, ¡quiero mi comida en este mismísimo instante!

**MM:** ¿Pero cómo te atreves a tratarnos así? A nosotros que damos nuestras vidas por tu seguridad.

**Saga y Kanon:** -Murmurando- Solamente es una ingrata.

**Ate:** ¡Eso no me importa! ¡Quiero saber quien ha sido el graciosito que ha hecho esta horripilante broma! (Y empieza a llorar - -u, ¿qué clase de Diosa es?)

**Shun:** Calma Saori. No te preocupes iremos a comprar toda la comida desaparecida a la ciudad.

**Todos:** ¡¿¡¿QUÉ!

**Ate:** ¿Estás loco? ¿Y dejar que sobregiren mi tarjeta de crédito? No muchas gracias. Sí van a reponer la comida, ¡pero lo harán con su dinero!

**Shura:** ¿Qué has dicho?

**Milo:** ¿Acaso crees que somos millonarios o algo así?

**Afro:** Milo tiene razón, no somos ricos. Y si más recuerdo la persona que tiene una herencia de millones de yenes no es ninguno de los caballeros, ¿verdad Atenea?

**Ate:** ¿Qué está insinuando? ¿Qué acaso soy tacaña?

**Ikki:** Vaya, ya era hora de que lo admitieras.

**Shun:** ¡Ikki no seas así con Saori!

(Para este momento, Saori está que echa fuego al igual que Ikki, Máscara Mortal y Shura O.O)

**Shyriu:** Cálmense muchachos (Al ver que una gran guerra se acerca). Será mejor que encontremos al culpable y que él o ella pague lo de la comida.

**Aioia:** Yo creo que lo que dice Shyriu es lo mejor.

**Ikki:** Está bien. Busquemos al responsable de todo esto... y lo lincharemos después de que pague por lo robado.

**MM:** Yo apoyo a Ikki.

**Mu:** - -u Está bien. Ya quedamos, lo buscamos, que pague y luego le dan su merecido.

Y bueno, mientras algunos caballeros discutían lo que le iban a hacer al culpable y otros solo observaban y ponía ojos cuadrados al escuchar lo que planeaban hacerle, había otros que solo observaban: Camus, Hyoga, Dokho y Shaka.

**Dokho:** Esos están más locos que una cabra. (Señalando a Ikki, Máscara Mortal y Saori, que seguían discutiendo por el trato Diosa-caballero)

**Camus:** Ni que lo digas.

**Hyoga: **Que vergüenza me dan. -.-

**Shaka: **Ommmm...

**Dok: **(Mirando a Shaka) ¿Y ese nunca se despierta o que?

**Cam: **Creo que no.

**Hyo: **(Se voltea) ¿No oyeron ese ruido?

**Cam: **¿Qué ruido?

**Dok: **Camus, creo que tu discípulo también se está volviendo loco.

**Hyo: **;.; Eso no es cierto.

**Cam: **Hyoga...

**Hyo: **¿Sí maestro?

**Cam: **Cállate.

**Hyo: **O.O Ok.

**Ate: **¡¡¡BASTA! ¡¡¡CÁLLENSE BOLA DE ANIMALES!

(O.O mirada de todos los caballeros)

**Ate: **Así está mejor. Miren, yo no pienso esperar a que encuentren al culpable. Tengo hambre y les ordeno, como su diosa, que vayan y ¡repongan lo que se ha desaparecido! ¡Con su propio dinero!

**Todos:** ¡¿¡¿QUÉ!

**Ikki: **Ahora ya sí te la ganaste, vieja urraca.

Ikki se dispone a atacar a Saori, pero ella con su superduper cosmos lo manda a volar por todo el templo de Aries, terminando por estrellarse en uno de los pilares y deslizarse como una gota en la ventana por éste.

**Ate: **¿Alguien más?

**Todos:** ...

Uy, ¿y si vamos a ver como le fue a nuestro Dios y sus súbditos en su súper jet?

**Ko: **(Besando el suelo ) ¡Oh, suelo! Mua, mua, mua. Te amo, no pienso volver a separarme de ti. Mua, mua.

**Roc:** ;.; Ya no quiero volver a viajar en avión, ¡me da miedo!

**Piloto 1:** Jamás pensé que saldríamos con vida de esto.

**Piloto 2:** Ni que lo digas.

**Hef:** (Mirando alrededor, que solo era arena, una que otra plantita volando por el cielo y un calor abrasador) Mmmm... Oye Konao creo que esto no es la casa de las Parcas, ¿tú qué dices?

**Ko: **(Mirando feo a Hefesto) Señor, yo tampoco creo que estamos en la residencia de las Parcas. ¡Yo creo que estamos en medio de un desierto!

**Hef:** Calma, es solo que cometí un pequeñísimo accidente de orientación.

**Piloto 2:** ¿Pequeñísimo? ¡Nos ha traído a la mitad de quien sabe donde en el mismísimo quien sabe que país!

**Hef: **¡¿¡¿Cómo te atreves a levantarme la voz! ¡INGRATO! Ahora probarás el verdadero poder del ¡magnífico Dios Hefesto!

De la nada empiezan a salir llamas alrededor del Piloto 2 y éste empieza a gritar y correr tratando de apagar el fuego espontáneo. Pobre.

**Hef:** ¿Alguien más?

**Ko: **N... No mi Señor.

**Hef:** n.n Muy bien volvamos al avión, necesitamos llegar rápido con las Parcas.

**Roc:** ¿Tenemos que?

**Hef: **¿Acaso quieres terminar como él? (Y señala la mancha negra que quedo de lo que alguna vez había sido el Piloto 2)

**Roc: **Eh... no, claro que no. ¡Rápido! ¡Todos arriba!

Y así vemos a toda la bola de Hefesto derechito al avión para otro viaje al fin del mundo.


	3. Las Desgracias de los Caballeros

Las Desgracias de los Caballeros 

Todos los caballeros habían salido, de mala gana, a comprar los víveres robados, con su propio dinero, y ahora se encontraban caminando por una de las calles de la tan concurrida Atenas cargados de víveres.

**MM:** Esa Diosa es una verdadera avara.

**Ikki:** Si, mira que mandarnos a comprar todo esto con nuestro propio dinero, y eso que nos paga una miseria.

**Mu:** Ya cálmense. Todo se arreglará.

En eso alguien llega alguien y golpea a Mu, sacándolo a volar 10 metros en el aire para aterrizar sobre Milo, Shura y Afrodita que estaban contando el poco dinero que les sobró.

**Afro:** ¡Bájate de mí cabra!

**Mu: **¿Qué auto me atropelló?

**Shura:** Pero porque tenías que venir a aplastarnos a nosotros.

**Milo:** ;.; ¡¡¡No! ¡El dinero se fue por una alcantarilla! (Milo traía en las manos el dinero de los tres)

**Afro & Shura:** ¿Qué has dicho Milo?

**Shion:** (Fue el que atropelló a nuestro lindo Musito n.n) Caballeros, por favor, escóndanme de ellas, son unas fieras. Por favor, ayúdenme.

Todos los caballeritos se le quedan mirando perplejos, cuando...

**Voces a lo lejos:** Allá está, ¡vamos por él!

**Shi:** No, ahí vienen. Por favor, ayúdenme, ¡por favor!

**Cam:** Gran Patriarca, ¿por qué lo persigue una jauría de mujeres locas?

**Voz:** ¿Oyeron lo que el peli-azul dijo?

**Otra Voz:** ¡Le daremos su merecido a él también!

**Cam: **0.0

**Aio: **Al parecer, "esa" jauría también tiene súper oído. Ja, ja, ja.

**Saga:** Gran Patriarca, ¿nos presenta a sus nuevas amiguitas?

**Kanon:** Sí, tal vez encontremos una bonita, o tan siquiera una que valga la pena. (Pone pose seductora u)

**Otra Voz:** ¡Yo le doy al par de gemelitos!

**Sag & Kan:** o.O

**Aio:** ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

**Otras voces: ¡**También al de pelo castaño!

**Sag & Kan: **Ja, ja, ja, ja.

**Shy: **Bueno amigos fue un placer conocerlos, a por cierto Camus, ¿me heredas tu colección de vinos franceses que guardas en tu templo? (¿Shyriu quiere alcohol? x.X)

**Hyo: **¡Shyriu! Respeta a mi maestro, ¿quieres?

**Dok: ** Sigue caminando Shyriu, es imposible que Camus se llegue a escapar de esas viejas urracas.

**De nuevo las voces: **-¿Han oído lo que ése nos dijo? –A él también le daremos su merecido. –¡¡¡VAMOS!

**Dok: **X.X

**Shy: **Hasta luego querido maestro. No se preocupe yo me llevo sus bolsas.

**Hyo: **Maestro Camus yo me llevaré también esto. (Y también toma las bolsas de Camus)

Y bueno ajenos a todo este escándalo estaban Ikki y Máscara Mortal que preparaban, planeaban, idealizaban, creaban, etc., etc. el plan contra la Diosa esa extorsionadora de fieles caballeros; por otro lado, se escuchan los pasos de las "fieras" más y más cerca. Detrás de ellos iban Shun y Seiya, y siguiéndolos muy de cerca Shyriu y Hyoga. Bueno lo siguiente que pasó se los relataré en cámara lenta: Mu se iba levantando cuando una estampida formada por mujeres con utensilios de cocina y de belleza lo mandó a volar a quien sabe donde, pasaron sobre Milo, Shura y Afrodita, que apenas se iban levantando, y terminaron hechos papilla en el suelo. En ese mismo segundo, Shion, Camus, Saga, Kanon, Aioia y Dokho se echan a correr solo como un caballero de Atenea sabe: a la velocidad de la luz, pero de nada sirve, las "fieras" se les acercan más y más (¿Cómo pueden superar la velocidad de la luz? o.O) y... PATAFLAM. Alcanzaron a los "respetuosos" caballeros y forman una bolita de humo y se ven salir de ella y volver a entrar cabezas, brazos y piernas y todo eso (Pobrecitos ;.; Comparto su dolor).

Bueno después de "recolectar" a todos los caballeros que quedaron regados por toda la calle y de encontrar a un Mu todo inconsciente en un techo de algún edificio, los caballeros se dispusieron a regresar al Santuario. Cuando llegaron, alguien los esperaba en la entrada con los brazos cruzados: Shaka.

**Sha: **Bienvenidos caba... ¿Pero qué le pasó a Mu?

**Cam:** No lo querrás saber.

**Sha: **¿Y a ustedes? (A Milo, Shura y Afrodita que quedaron con miles de marcas de zapatos)

**Afro:** No me mires como si fuera un fenómeno, ¿quieres?

**Sha: **Y a... mejor no pregunto.

**Sag: **Excelente elección.

**Kan: **La mejor.

**Ikki: **De la que te salvaste Shaka, de haber venido, hubieras terminado como ellos. Y por cierto, ¿ya encontraron al culpable de todas nuestras desgracias?

**Sha: **Así es.


	4. El Misterio es Resuelto

El Misterio es Resuelto 

Estamos con nuestro Dios Hefesto, y de coreografía se ve todo blanco, nieva y hay muchas corrientes de aire muy frío que impiden la comunicación Dios - súbditos – piloto (el único que sigue con vida), por lo que se comunican de la forma más primitiva entre los seres civilizados.

**Hef:** ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Konaoooo! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Rocaaaaaaat! ¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿Dóóóóónde estááááááán!

**Ko: **¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Aquíííí miiii Señooooooor!

**Roc:** ¡¡¡¡¡¡Konaoooo tengooooo miedooooo!

**Hef:** ¡¡¡¡¡Dóndeeee estaaaaaaaamoooooos! ¡¡¡¡¡Aquíííííí haceeeee muuuucho fríooooooo!

**Piloto:** ¡¡¡Pueeeesss a queeeeeee noooo adivinaaaaaaaaaann!

**Ko:** ¡¡¡¡¡Hablaaaaaaaaa yaaaaa!

**Piloto:** ¡¡¡¡¡¡Estamooooosss ennnnn elllllll Himalayaaaaaaa!

**Hef, Roc & Ko:** o.O

**Piloto:** ¡¡¡¡¡Laaaaa antorchaaaaaa humanaaaaaaaaaa cometióóóóó otrooooo pequeñííííísimo erroooorrr!

**Hef:** ¡¿¡¿¡¿Teeee burlaaaaaasss deeeee mííííí!

**Piloto:** ¡¡¡¡¡¡Nooooo, claaaaaaro queeeee noooooooo!

**Hef:** ¡¡¡¡Aaaaaahhh, pensééééé queeeee siiiiiii!

**Piloto, Ko & Roc:** - -u

**Hef:** ¡¿¡¿¡¿Y cóóóóómo nooos ireeeemos deeeee aquííííí?

**Piloto:** ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Volavaaaaaamos aaaaaaal avióóóóón!

**Hef, Roc & Ko:** ¡¡¡¡¡Okaaaaaaaay!

Ejem, volvamos con nuestros pobres y lastimados caballeritos que fueron heridos por mujeres que ellos protegen de cualquier peligro sobrehumano (Eso se oye muy wuuf), y que Shaka les había informado que ya habían hallado al culpable de todas sus desgracias.

**Ikki:** ¿Ya lo encontraron? ¡Que bien! ¡Ahora si le podré dar su merecido a ese canalla! ¡Mua ja, ja, ja!

**Cam:** ¿Y quién es ese bastardo?

**Sha:** No me digan que no lo han deducido ya.

**Todos:** ¡¡¡NO!

**Milo:** Hemos tenido peores cosas en que ocuparnos. ¬¬

**Sha:** Lo siento. -(Murmura) Que sensible- Acompáñenme si quieren saberlo ustedes mismos. (Se da media vuelta y empieza a irse)

**Shura:** ¡A ese si que le voy a dar una buena paliza!

**Afro:** Sí, ¡mi pobre cutis no se merecía tanto maltrato! ;.;

**MM:** ¡Yo lo torturo!

**Dok:** ¡Vamos por él! ¡O ella!

**Sag:** Sí, ¡por su culpa...

**Kan:** ...fuimos atacados de esa...

**Sag:** ... manera tan cruel!

**Kan:** ¡Sí! ¡Sufrirá!

**Mu:** (Levantándose) Pero si no recuerdan que las mujeres venían persiguiendo a... mhmhmhmh

**Shi:** (Tapándole la boca a Mu) Sí, ¡vamos a darle su merecido!

Y es así como todos los caballeros dorados (Excepto Mu) junto con Ikki sacan, de quien sabe donde, antorcha, palos y muchas antiguas armas improvisadas de la edad de piedra (O.O) y se van en busca del que provocó todas sus desgracias de esa mañana. Mientras que cuatro caballeros de bronce y Mu se quedan perplejos ante algo que ninguno de ellos imaginó poder ver algún día: una turba de caballeros enfurecidos con antorchas y toda la cosa, y más asombrados aún al ver que el solitario y callado Camus iba con ellos también.

**Hyo:** Ma... mae... maestro...

**Shy:** Todos en este Santuario se han vuelto totalmente locos de atar.

**Shun:** Ni que lo digas.

**Mu:** O.O

**Sei:** Oigan chicos...

**Todos:** ¿Qué?

**Sei:** ¿Cómo vamos a subir todo eso hasta el templo de Atenea?

En ese momento los "centrados" del Santuario se dan cuenta del pequeñísimo encargo que les han dejado todos los demás caballeros: las decenas de bolsas de comida.

**Los cinco:** Ohohohohoho...

Y bueno vayamos ahora con nuestro lindo Dios que está en una hermosísima playa de arena blanca con miles de mujeres en bikini y unas hermosas olas de la medida perfecta para poder nadar y toda la cosa. El Sol brilla, las chicas bailan, hay piñas coladas y cocos: están en Hawai.

**Hef:** Y ahora, ¿en dónde estamos? O.O

**Roc:** No tengo la más mínima idea, pero me agrada. ¡Oye muñeca yo te aplico el bronceador!

**Piloto:** Creo que hemos llegado a la isla de Hawai. (Varias chicas se le acercan y le piden que vaya con ellas) Esperen nenas enseguida voy. Ou ja, ja, ja. ¡Antorcha humana está vez si te salió mejor el destino!

**Hef:** Konao...

**Ko:** ¿Sí?

**Hef:** ¿Dónde puedo conseguir un traje de baño?

Ka: ¿Para qué? o.O

**Hef:** ¡Pues para bañarme con todas esas preciosas mortales!

**Ko:** Pero Señor... ¿qué pasó con la venganza en contra de Atenea?

**Hef:** Atenea puede esperar. Acabo de resucitar, necesito unas vacaciones.

**Ko:** -.-u –(Murmurando) ¿Qué clase de Dios es?-

Y bueno nuestro querido Dios y sus ayudantes deciden tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones en la bella isla de Hawai. (Vaya del Himalaya llegaron a Hawai, que cambio tan... EXTREMO y RARO 0.O). Uuuu es cierto, ¡el Santuario! Muy bien ¡vamos hasta Grecia! ¡Vamos a ver quien es el culpable del robo de la comida!

**Ikki:** ¿Pero qué pasa ahí?

**Sha:** Los caballeros de plata se han reunido para verlo.

**MM:** ¿O sea que el culpable está en medio de ése círculo de metiches?

**Sha:** Así es.

**Sag:** Muy bien, ¡caballeros de plata!

**Kan:** ¡La fiesta se acabo!

**Sag:** ¡Largo de aquí!

**Afro:** ¡Muévanse bola de curiosos! ¡Yo le daré su merecido a ese &$R de su T$# por todas las #$H&/ que me hizo pasar!

**Todos:** O.O

**Milo:** Afrodita pero, ¿de dónde aprendiste esas palabras?

**Afro:** ¡¡¡Que te importa &H/( !

**Dok:** Milo ignóralo, está medio raro este día.

**Milo:** (Todavía en shock) Ok.

**MM:** No estorben muévanse. (Y empuja a todos los plateados de su camino) Ya verás... pero ¡¡¡que demonios!

**Shura:** (Que se había metido a la bolita detrás de MM) ¿¡¿¡¿ALDEBARÁN?

**Shi:** -(Murmurando) Mejor me voy de aquí antes de que se les ocurra preguntarme pos las mujeres esas-

**Alde:** (Despertándose) ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?

**Aio:** Aldebarán... ¿tú te comiste toda esa comida? ¿Tú solito?

**Alde:** ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a estas bolsas? Solo era un tentempié. Por cierto, ¿cuándo va a estar la cena? n.n

**Ikki:** ¡Yo le daré primero su merecido!

**Alde:** O.O

**Afro:** ¡Cállate HJ&/ Ikki! ¡Yo le daré su merecido a esta $H&$ bola de &$& mantecosa!

**Alde:** o.O ¿Afrodita?

**MM:** ¡Yo lo torturaré hasta que ya no le queden ganas de comer! ¡Mua ja, ja, ja!

**Alde:** O.O ¿MM?

**Cam:** ¡Y no se olviden de mí!

**Alde:** ¿Ca-Camus?

**Milo, Shura y Aio:** ¡Vas a sufrir Aldebarán!

**Alde:** ¿No podríamos llegar a un acuerdo? ;.;

**Cam:** No.

Acto seguido toda la chusma de caballeros dorados se le lanzan a Aldebarán por todo el sufrimiento que pasaron por el simple antojo de su camarada. Enseguida se forma otra bolita de humo, de la cual salen cabezas, brazos, piernas, sangre, un Aldebarán pidiendo clemencia, aaaahhh todas las cosas comunes en una bolita de humo animada n.n, pero ellos no son los únicos presentes, los caballeros plateados deciden darse a la fuga, pues no vaya ser que a esos locos se les de por incluirlos también en aquella masacre y también Shaka, quien ya estaba más que acostumbrado al tan fraternal trato de los caballeros dorados entre ellos mismos, así que no se movió para nada.

Mientras en otra parte del Santuario, en las escaleras de Libra a Escorpión para ser exactos, unos agotados caballeros se encuentran tratando de subir varias docenas de bolsas y dejando cada bolsa en la respectiva casa de su dueño, pero la mayoría de esas bolsas eran de su "queridísima" Diosa y su "responsable" Patriarca. Entonces, cuando iban a entrar a la casa de Escorpión resulta que Seiya se resbala con una pequeña piedrita y se cae para atrás, tirando a Shun, éste tira a Hyoga, Hyoga a Shyriu, y éste último a Mu; y ahí van nuestros únicos caballeros "centrados" del Santuario rodando escaleras abajo. Pero oh no, ahí no se queda la cosa: a la entrada de Aries estaban la "turba" de caballeros con un Aldebarán atado de pies y manos y colgado de un palo que cargaban MM e Ikki, y comienzan a cruzar el templo... en eso un ruido muy extraño se oye cada vez más y más y más cerca y... ¡¡¡PATATUS! La bolita de los "centrados" hace "chusa" (¿se escribe así?) con la "turba", produciendo un enorme ruido que llegó hasta el templo de Atenea. Ella bajó como volando las escaleras para hallar un total puré de de caballeros en el templo de Aries.

**Ate:** Pero ¿qué rayos sucede aquí?

**Mu:** Ay mi cabeza, ay mi cuerpo, ay mi templo.

**Ikki:** Todo es por culpa de ese buey con apetito de gigante.

**Alde:** ¿Cómo me has llamado?

**Afro:** Cállate mhmhmhmh...

**Milo:** Basta de es peculiar lenguaje tuyo, ¿quieres Afrodita?

**MM:** Lo que pasa es que ya habíamos comprado las cosas, pero nos dijeron que ya habían encontrado al ladrón que resultó ser Aldebarán. El que ellos (señalando a los "centrados") hayan decidido bajar rodando las escaleras y estrellarse con nosotros es algo que ¡no sé!

**Hyo:** ¡Nos caímos porque Seiya se tropezó y él nos trajo de corbata!

**Ate:** ¡¿¡¿Bueno y por qué no subieron primero las cosas y luego me traían a Aldebarán!

**Sag:** ¡¡¡Por qué por su culpa...

**Kan:** ... unas mujeres locas...

**Sag:** ... casi nos matan!

**Mu:** ¡¡¡Que las mujeres a quien perseguían era a mi maestro Shion!

**Ate:** Entonces quiero que todos suban a mis aposentos y traigan a Aldebarán, yo mandaré a buscar a Shion. ¿Entendido?

**Todos:** Sí.

**Ate:** Y por cierto, ¿Mu por qué no ordenas tu templo? Está hecho un desastre. ¡Bueno dense prisa!

**Mu:** ;.; ¿Por qué yo?

Los fieles caballeros obedecen a su Diosa, suben los doce templos. A unos les cuesta más que otros (Por sus heridas) pero llegan heridos, adoloridos; pero vivos n.n.


	5. La 'Excusa' del Gran Patriarca

La "Excusa" del Gran Patriarca 

Muy bien... el culpable ha sido detenido, todos nuestros caballeros han sido reprendidos por su "adorable" Diosa. Un nuevo misterio se ha cernido sobre el Santuario... ¿qué hacía una "jauría" de mujeres locas persiguiendo a nuestro tan "responsable" Patriarca? Vayamos a averiguarlo.

En los aposentos de la Diosa vemos a Saori meditando sobre los resientes sucesos que han resuelto el "mayor" problema que se ha presentado sobre el Santuario.

**Ate:** Creo que yo no tengo porque seguir cuestionándome él porque Aldebarán no estaba en la junta de la mañana... él estaba durmiendo después del gran manjar que se echo. ;.; ¡¡¡¡¡Y yo sigo teniendo hambre!

En esos llegan todos los caballeros de oro y los de bronce, excepto Shaka que decidió hacer algo mucho más productivo que sus camaradas, sacando de sus tan "importantes" pensamientos a Atenea.

**MM:** Muy bien... ¿Dónde está ese remedo de Patriarca?

**Ikki:** ¡Estoy harto de toda esta locura!

**Shun:** Tranquilízate herma- ¡Hay me duele!

**Ikki:** ¿Decías algo hermano?

**Shun:** ...

**Ate:** ¡Cállense! Ya mande a traer a Shion. Así que lo esperaremos, y ¡no quiero que nadie toque nada! ¿Entendido?

**Todos:** Sí.

Pocos minutos pasaron, en los cuales los caballeros tuvieron que quedarse como estatuas ante la mirada asesina de su "queridísima" Diosa, cuando llegaron dos amazonas... cargando el encargo que Atenea les había encomendado.

**Ate:** Vaya, ya era hora.

**Amazona 1:** Aquí está el Gran Patriarca, mi Señora.

**Milo:** De "Gran" no tiene nada.

**Cam:** ¬¬ ¡Cállate!

**Milo:** O.O

**Afro:** Ese humor tuyo no nos favorece en nada, sabes... CAMY.

**Cam:** V.V

**Afro:** V.V#

**Cam:** V.V

**Afro:** V.V

**Cam:** V.V

(Esto significa que se están matando a miradas)

**Ate:** ¡Muy bien bájenlo! A ver, a ver... Shion, ¿podrías explicarme que rayos hacías siendo perseguido por mujeres locas? ¿Eh?

**Shi:** Eh... yo… bueno lo que pasó... fue... que...

**Dok:** ¡Ay ya hable de una buena vez! ¡¿¡¿Qué no ves que me sigo haciendo viejo? (¬¬)

**Ikki:** La momia tiene razón. ¡Habla ya!

**Dok:** ¡¿A quién le dices momia!

**MM:** Cállate Dokho. Luego arreglas eso. ¡Habla ya Shion!

**Shi:** Yo... yo... este... bueno... lo que pasa fue que... yo estaba aquí en la mañana escuchando lo que nuestra Santa Atenea nos estaba diciendo cuando se me ocurrió... eh... bueno... ¡Ah sí! Es que yo en la mañana había visto al toro ese vaciando las neveras y me decidí a ir a reprenderlo cuando... este...

**Hyo:** Ve maestro, no estoy loco. El ruido que yo había escuchado en la mañana debió de haber sido él abandonando el salón. Maestro... ¿Maestro?

**Ate:** Entonces porque te escabulliste así, como ladrón, sin querer ser notado.

**Shi:** n.n Es que quería evitar una catástrofe como ésta. (Y señala a todos los caballeros que tenían amarrado al pobre de Aldebarán, y también las heridas que todos los caballeros tenían)

**Shura:** Así que fue por eso.

**Shi:** Si. n.n

**Ate:** ¿Y cómo terminaste siendo perseguido por las mujeres esas?

**Shi:** Eh... este... Verá, después de bajar todas las escaleras divisé a una muchachitas que llevaban cargando unas bolsas muy pesadas y, yo como buen Patriarca, les dije que las ayudaba con mucho gusto, y ellas aceptaron. Y cuando llegábamos al centro de la ciudad unos bandidos nos atacaron y yo tuve que protegerlas, pero los mal nacidos huyeron, y cuando las madres de la muchachitas llegaron al lugar pensaron que yo las había atacado y se dieron a la tarea de corretearme. Fue horrible ;.;. (Que excusa más estúpida - - uuu)

**Todos los caballeros:** -¿Qué clase de excusa es esa?-

**Ate:** ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Ya entendí!

**Todos:** (Caída anime) -¿Se la creyó?-

**Ate:** No te preocupes Shion, te entendemos.

**Voz:** ¡Esa es la excusa más estúpida, ilógica, incoherente y loca que he escuchado en mi vida!

**Ate:** ¿Pero qué rayos? Shaka ¿qué significa esta intromisión? ¿Y quién es ella?

**Sha:** Atenea, decidí ir a buscar a una de las mujeres que perseguían al Patriarca para que ella misma nos contara lo que sucedió.

**Mujer:** ¡Y he venido hasta aquí para decir la verdad sobre ese atrevido!

**Ate:** Dígame, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? (Mirada asesina para Shion)

**Muj:** Verán, mis amigas y yo estábamos en la plaza disfrutando del día cuando este atrevido llegó y empezó a decirnos incoherencias, que por educación no repetiré, entonces le pedimos que se retirara; pero no lo hizo. Y empezó a seguirnos por toda la ciudad hasta que llegamos al restaurante de mi madre, y nos metimos; y éste nos siguió hasta dentro y siguió hablando de aquella forma tan vulgar y mi madre y sus empleadas lo empezaron a corretear, y luego una de mis amigas le informó a su madre, que trabajaba en una estética al lado del restaurante, y su madre con sus empleadas lo siguieron también. Y eso fue lo que realmente pasó.

(O.O mirada de todos los presentes)

**Shun:** Gran Patriarca, ¿cómo se atrevió?

**Shi:** Eh... este... ¡Eso es una mentira! ¡Yo dije la verdad! ¡Ella es una mentirosa!

¡¡¡¡¡¡CRASH!

**Ate:** Pero que... ¡Camus! ¡Afrodita! ¡Les dije que no quería que tocaran nada!

Vemos a los Santos de las últimas dos casas del Santuario, peleando como hombres salvajes y sin escrúpulos, una batalla en la que todo se vale: golpes, patadas, cabezazos, manotazos, cachetadas, codazos... ¡hasta mordidas!

**MM:** ¡Vaya! ¡Afrodita! ¡Yo jamás hubiera creído que eras tan salvaje! (¿MM alabando a Afrodita? ¿En que mundo de locos he ido a caer?)

**Afro:** ¡Tú también vendrás!

Acto seguido Afrodita jala a MM adentro de la pelea, y MM se jaló a Ikki, quien se jaló Shura, Shura a Dokho, Dokho a Shyriu, el dragón a Milo, Milo a Mu, este se jaló a Saga y Kanon, éstos a Shun, Aioia, Seiya y al Patriarca, quien se aferró al vestido de la Diosa... pero oh oh... el vestido se rompió y la Diosa terminó en paños menores, mientas todos los demás caballeros volvían a tener aquel trato tan "fraternal" y "hermoso" entre ellos.

**Mujer:** O.O ¿Estos son los tan... "respetables" e... "inteligentes"... caballeros... al servicio de Atenea?

**Sha:** Eh... desgraciadamente así es. - -u Vamos, mejor nos retiramos antes de que se les ocurra alguna tontería más.

Ahhh que bella es la vida en el Santuario, ¿no? Que bien. Ahora volvamos con nuestro queridísimo Dios Hefesto.

**Hef:** Ahhh que delicia, ¿no lo crees Konao?

**Ko:** Si usted lo dice Señor.

**Hef:** Disfrutemos de la playa. ¡Ahhh!

**Roc:** ¡Konao mírame! ¡Voy a echarme un súper clavado!

**Ko:** ¡Procura morirte en el intento!

**Roc:** ¿Qué? ¡Ahhh! (Rocat se resbaló de la piedra en la que esta preparándose - -u, es un tarado)

**Piloto:** ¡Que buen destino eligió su excelencia! (Claro solo porque le conviene ¬¬)

**Hef:** Si así es... ¡ahhh!

**Ko:** Señor... ¿Qué planea hacer con respecto a su venganza?

**Hef:** ¿De qué hablas?

**Ko:** ¿Ya se le olvidó que teníamos que llegar con las Parcas para realizar su venganza?

**Hef:** Tranquilízate Konao... y disfruta del paisaje.

**Ko:** Ay Dios - -u.


	6. La Nueva Travesía de Seiya

La Nueva Travesía de Seiya 

Okay, vayamos al Santuario. Atenea y sus caballeros están ya más tranquilos; pero con muchas heridas, claro está. Sin embrago, entre los caballeros hay una personita que recuerda muy bien los que en unos días se festejará, y no planea quedarse sin una increíble parranda por tan memorable ocasión, así que decide organizar un reventón el día anteriormente mencionado en el que todos los caballeros participarán, sin cuestionarle nada a la Diosa, ni a nadie más... sólo a sus camaradas más allegados.

La noche ya empieza a caer... todos los caballeros se retiran a sus respectivos templos y los de bronce se quedan en el templo de Atenea para pasar la noche. ¡Que día más loco! ¡Pero este día no se va a quedar sin su postercito! En el templo de Atenea, ésta le encarga a Seiya que le mande un recado al representante de la casa de Aries. Así que el caballero de Pegaso cumple con la orden.

11:18 pm

Seiya va bajando las escaleras; pero se va quedando dormido... Llega a Piscis, donde su guardián duerme tranquilamente. Nuestro querido aventurero se da a la tarea de pasar por esta casa; pero en su camino se encuentra con un obstáculo que lo hace resbalar (Era una manguera - -u) y rueda por toda la bella casa de Afrodita. Va bote y bote por las escaleras de Piscis-Acuario, y al llegar a esta última da de llano en una pared del templo llena de cachivaches, fotos y armas... las cuales "afortunadamente" no hirieron mortalmente a nuestro protagonista. Seiya pasa de largo el resto de la casa más dormido que despierto y sale de ésta.

11:34 pm

Llega a la entrada de Capricornio, Seiya se da cuenta que alguien está hablando así que se asoma a ver quien era: Shura hablaba y caminaba dormido con un pequeño conejo de peluche en los brazos, estrellando su cabeza en la pared al lado de su cama (¿Recuerdan que dije "caminaba"?). Seiya se queda estupefacto ante tal imagen: el "cuerdo" caballero de Capricornio sonámbulo y dormido con un peluchín en sus brazos

**Shura:** Nada... Zzzzz... Te pasará... Zzzzz... Sr. Buty... Zzzzz... No dejaré... Zzzzz... Que nadie... Zzzz... Te... Zzzzz... Haga... Zzzzz... Daño... Zzzzz

**Sei:** Je je je je, y luego dicen que yo soy un tonto. Mejor me voy. ¡Adisito Shura!

11:48 pm

Así que Seiya pasó por Capricornio... pero ahora tocaba el templo de Sagitario... el cual no tenía guardián vivo. Seiya dejó escapar un suspiro... en unos cuantos años él sería el guardián de Sagitario. Se sentía orgulloso, demasiado para no darse cuenta que algo bloqueaba la entrada de Sagitario y se dio de bruces con aquel extraño obstáculo.

**Sei:** Que chingaos... ¡Ah chihuahua! ¿Y esta piedra?

Así es, era una mega piedrota bloqueando toda la entrada de Sagitario. ¿Ahora cómo pasaría? Seiya se prepara, hace su súper bailecito de "Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken" y dispara... nada pasó.

**Sei:** Pero, ¡¡¡¡que ($&! madre le pasa a esta $#& piedra de $H&#! ¡Muévete! (Se va junto a la piedra y la patea) ¡Auch! ;.; ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

En eso llega una mini mariposa, se posa en la roca y esta se mueve y cae por el barranco a un lado de la casa, y la mariposa se va volando.

**Sei:** Eh... mejor sigo con mi camino.

12:00 pm

Seiya llegó hasta Escorpión en donde encontró a Milo con bata de dormir viendo la TV con palomitas, soda, chocolate, y demás porquerías.

**Sei:** O.o Milo ¿qué haces?

**Milo:** Veo tele.

**Sei:** ¿A medianoche?

**Milo:** Sip n.n.

**Sei:** Y comiendo palomitas y chocolate (Se le empezó a hacer aguas la boca).

**Milo:** n.n Sipi.

**Sei:** Y ¿qué ves?

**Milo:** Una trilogía de películas de terror.

**Sei:** n.n ¿Y si me quedo? (- -u Ay las tentaciones)

**Milo:** ¬¬

**Sei:** ¡Plis! (Con carita de caballo moribundo)

**Milo:** ¬¬ Está bien.

**Sei:** ¡Wiiii!

Así que Seiya se quedó a ver las tres películas de terror, y al terminar éstas se dirigió a la entrada del templo que daba a Libra... y de repente recuerda que tenía algo importante que hacer; pero no se acuerda (Que novedad ¬¬) y decide dirigirse a Libra para "recordarlo".

2:49 am

Al llegar a Libra entra y no ve a nadie en el dormitorio... así que se empieza a preguntar dónde diablos está Dokho... cuando patea algo... sin querer. ¡Pateó al guardián de Libra! Pero, ¿qué demonios hacia en caballero de Libra dormido en el suelo? Seiya se asustó pensando que se despertaría pero no lo hizo... así que se agachó, sacó una vara de quien sabe donde y... lo empezó a picotear para darse cuenta que el viejo maestro dormía como una piedra. Decide reanudar su camino e ingresa a la casa de Virgo (ya solo faltan 6 casas más n.n) y descubre que Shaka duerme como un bebé enfrente de su altar (Se quedo dormido meditando... ¿qué? Eso puede pasar ¬¬) así que decide no despertarlo y sigue con su camino.

3:08 am

Llega a Leo y descubre un verdadero revoltijo... todo tirado: vasos, trastes, cojines, ropa, libros, ¿claveles, ¿hojas rosas, ¿corazones de cartón, ¿unos peluches? Y... y... ¿tres chicas dormidas en el suelo del templo de Leo? Seiya decidió pasar sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

**Sei:** Pero, ¿qué rayos le pasa a Aioia?

3:17 am

Seiya decidió despejar aquella imagen de su cabeza y se dirigió a Cáncer. No había ni un rastro de luz en la casa de Cáncer, a pesar de que la luna brillaba luminosa y muy fuertemente. Pasó por la casa con algunos contratiempos; por ejemplo, se tropezó con 13 muebles, se enredó en los cables del stereo de MM, se atoró con un pilar que estaba a mitad de camino, se perdió como 5 veces en el dichoso templo, se asustó con las miles de caritas "felices" que había en el templo... en fin muchas cosas que solo a Seiya le pueden pasar, y por fin salió de la casa de Cáncer.

3:54 am

Seiya llega a Géminis esperando ver algo "normal". Entra y descubre que los gemelos están dormidos en los dos sillones que hay en la sala. Seiya pasa por en medio de ellos cuando:

**Kan:** ¿A dónde crees...

**Sag:** ...que vas?

**Sei:** Eh... yo... eh...

**Kan:** ¡Te hice una...

**Sag:** ...pregunta! ¡Responde!

**Sei:** Eh... verán... yo...

**Kan:** ¡Me las vas...

**Sag:** ...a pagar!

**Kan:** Ya veras Saga...

**Sag:** ...no tú te las verás...

**Kan:** ...conmigo tú...

**Sag:** ¡Kanon!

**Sei:** ¿¿¿O.o?

**Sag:** Zzzzz... Ya verás, Kanon.

**Kan:** Si como no... Zzzzz... Ya verás Saga.

**Sei:** Que locos.

Seiya terminó de cruzar el templo de los gemelos que discutían hasta en sus sueños (Qué loco, ¿no? Pero eso significa que se quieren )

4:06 am

Seiya llegó hasta Tauro en donde encontró un chiquero... que "increíble" higiene de parte de Aldebarán, ¿no? Así que ni pensarlo Seiya se quedaría más tiempo en ese fétido lugar. Atravesó Tauro como zombi (Ya son la 4:00 am, pobre, tiene sueño -.-) y llegó hasta Aries en donde tuvo que levantar a Mu (Que solo aparentaba estar despierto, pero se estaba bien dormido; parado, pero dormido) para poderle dar el mensaje tan "urgente" de parte de su Diosa.

**Sei:** (Bostezo) Mu (Otro bostezo) Atenea quiere verte mañana a las seis de la mañana en su templo. ¿Está claro? (Bosteza de nuevo) ¿Eh? ¿Mu? ¡¡¡HIJO DE TU $#&/( MADRE, DESPIERTA YA!

**Mu:** ¿Eh? Ah, sí claro, estaré allá. Buenas noches Seiya. (Y se va)

**Sei:** Buenas noches. (Y se sale del templo) Listo el encargo de Atenea ya lo cumplí ahora solo debo de regresar al templo... de... Atenea... que... está... hasta... arriba ;.; ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

4:23 am

Seiya ya está más muerto que cualquier otra cosa. Cruza Tauro y Géminis pero ya no puede más, y decide hacerle compañía a MM (De veras debe de estar desesperado) y se acomoda en el sillón de Cáncer y cae totalmente dormido n.n.


	7. Los Problemas Empiezan

Los Problemas Empiezan 

En el otro lado del mundo, Hefesto disfrutaba de sus vacaciones; pero como todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, Konao lo ha obligado a regresar al avión y reanudar su travesía (El cómo logró convencerlo es todavía un misterio para mí).

**Hef:** Pero Konao, empezábamos a pasárnosla tan bien.

**Roc:** ¡Sí! ¡Su excelencia tiene razón! Eres un aguafiestas.

**Ko:** ¡Ya déjense de tanta estupidez! Nuestra única e importante misión es ir a ver a la Parcas para así poder cumplir con la su venganza mi Señor.

**Hef:** Si, si, ya te entendí.

**Piloto:** Muy bien. Todo listo. ¡Podemos abordar!

**Roc:** ¡Pero yo quiero el asiento más cercano a la nevera que está al fondo del avión!

**Hef:** ¡Hey! ¡Yo voy a ir ahí!

**Ko:** Ninguno de los dos, ¡yo seré quien vaya en ese lugar!

Entonces el Dios y sus súbditos corren para ganar el lugar hasta el fondo al lado de la nevera que va en el avión (Nunca madurarán - -u), mientras el piloto da gracias a cualquier ser divino que le haya permitido hacer lo que durante tantos años estudió: pilotear la nave, en vez de nuestro inexperto Dios-piloto. Así nuestros queridos amigos se van en busca de las Parcas.

Unas horas han pasado desde que Seiya se quedó dormido en la casa de Cáncer, y el Sol ha empezado a salir, por lo que nuestro guardián de Cáncer se ha levantado. MM se dirigió en boxers a la cocina para tomar un poco de leche, pan, cereal, sangre... todas las cosas que la "Mascarita" ama. Después se metió a bañar y al terminar salió vestido con una toalla en la cabeza y en eso decidió ir a ver como amanecieron los gemelos de Géminis (Que atención de parte de él O.o); pero como nuestro amigo sigue medio dormido no se dio cuenta que tenía un huésped en su sillón y lo único que hizo fue arrojarle la toalla que llevaba en la cabeza a Seiya ocultándolo aún más.

Unos minutos más tarde, un intruso entra en la casa de Cáncer buscando a MM: era Ikki de Fénix. El Fénix busca por toda la casa a su "cómplice" y al darse cuenta de que hay un bulto en el sillón de Cáncer da por hecho que MM se volvió a dormir ahí después de haberse metido a bañar (Eso fue por la toalla ). Ikki se pone detrás del sillón (Por el lado del respaldo) y comienza a mover a "MM" para así despertarlo y Seiya le da señales de que sigue con vida. Entonces Ikki reanuda su tarea de seguir planeando su venganza en contra de su Diosa esa. Seiya sigue boca abajo con la toalla en la parte superior de su cuerpo escuchando un plan que no debería estar escuchando planeado por MM e Ikki para hacer sufrir a su querida Diosa y poniendo carita de asustado por tan macabro plan (Entonces eso era lo que ambos habían estado haciendo ). En eso, y por obra del destino el "verdadero" MM ingresa al templo e Ikki al verlo se sorprende.

**Ikki:** Un momento, si tú eres MM ¿quién eres tú? (Señala a Seiya)

**MM:** ¿o.o?

**Sei:** Eh...

**Ikki:** (Le quita la toalla) ¡¿¡¿¡¿SEIYA!

**Sei:** Eh... buen día Ikki... y ¡hasta luego!

**MM:** ¡Hey! ¿Adónde vas?

**Sei:** ¿A mi casa?

**Ikki:** ¡Burro alado! ¡Ya verás lo que te pasa si le cuentas alguna cosa a la Saori esa!

**Sei:** ¿Qué? Yo no... No, claro que no. Además, ¿quién es Saori? Yo no sé. Yo solo estaba durmiendo ahí, y ¡ya me desperté muy bien! Así que ya me voy.

**Ikki:** ¡No! ¡Seiya si sueltas la lengua juro que no desearías haber nacido!

**MM:** Tranquilízate Ikki. Yo creo poder llegar a un acuerdo con nuestro amiguito. Ven Seiya, acompáñame.

**Sei:** Eh... sí claro.

Así MM se lleva a Seiya a una habitación de su templo que estaba cerrada con llave y lo que hay adentro es... es... ¡HORRIBLE! Aparatos de tortura, bozales para personas (¿Existen?), clavos, botellas llenas de un líquido rojo (¿No cree que me estoy yendo a que MM podría ser vampiro?), ¿unos muñecos inflables, ¿unas fotos de MM pequeño, ¿juguetes?... ¡Qué clase de cosas guarda MM ahí!

**Sei:** Eh... ¿y eso? (Señala una pelota de plástico de muchos colores)

**MM:** Era de un niño que vino aquí hace muuuuucho tiempo. (O.o)

**Sei:** O.O Eh...

**MM:** ¿Quieres probarlos? (Señala lo aparatosos aparatos de tortura )

**Sei:** Eh... no, no gracias.

**MM:** Lástima, pero si dices algo de lo que escuchaste, créeme, te tendré probándolos hasta que te encanten. ¿Entendido?

**Sei:** Sí.

**MM:** Muy vete de aquí.

**Sei:** Sí. (Y se da a la fuga)

**MM:** ¡Ve con Dios hermano! (O.o Sin comentarios)

Muy bien, después del tan revelador encuentro de Seiya con Ikki y MM vamos a Acuario donde están reunidos el caballero de Escorpión, Acuario y Leo... tres camaradas de toda clase de situaciones.

**Milo:** Bien chicos, ¿qué me dicen? ¿Lo hacemos?

**Aio:** A mí me parece grandiosa la idea.

**Cam:** Yo no sé. Deberíamos preguntarle.

**Milo:** Oh vamos Camus, si le preguntamos ya no sería una sorpresa.

**Aio:** Milo tiene razón. Vamos Camus.

**Cam:** Pero, ¿por qué no le decimos a Atenea?

**Milo:** Porque de hacerlo ella no lo aceptaría y se arruinaría.

**Aio:** Así es. Vamos, ¿sí?

**Milo:** ¿Sí? (ponen cara de perros moribundos)

**Cam:** Lo que hacen es una de las cosas más feas del Universo, ¿saben?

**Milo:** ¿Pero funcionó?

**Cam:** Está bien.

**Aio & Milo:** ¡Yupi! ¡Urra! ¡Sí! ¡Somos sexys, somos sexys, eres sexy, eres sexy!

**Cam:** o.o

**Shura:** Que tal, ¿cómo están todos?

**Aio & Cam:** Eh...

**Milo:** Muy bien amigo Shura. Oye, ¿te gustaría ayudarnos?

**Cam:** Milo ¿estás seguro de decirle?

**Milo:** Claro. Mira Shura, planeamos hacer... (Le susurra al oído) y luego... entonces... y así él... Entonces ¿qué dices?

**Shura:** ...¡Por supuesto que ayudo! ¿Pero la podríamos hacer al estilo mexicano?

**Todos:** ¿Mexicano?

**Shura:** Sip, tequila, mariachis, sombreros mexicanos, guacamole, otra vez tequila, mole, pozole, tortillas, frijoles, más tequila, salsa, chiles en nogales, todo lo mexicano, y por supuesto más tequila.

**Aio & Milo:** 0 Tequila...

**Cam:** No sé. A mí no me agrada la comida mexicana. (Inche francesito ¬¬)

**Milo:** O vamos será divertido, y a él le gustará.

**Cam:** Mmmmm... (Está pensando)... Está bien, al estilo mexicano.

**Todos:** ¡Sí!

**Mu:** ¿Qué va a ser al estilo mexicano?

**Todos:** 0.0 Eh... pus... pus... eh... bueno... yo... ellos...

**Milo:** Nada Mu, nada.

**Mu:** ¬¬ -¿piensan que soy idiota o qué?- No te creó.

**Aio:** Eh... n.n'

**Cam:** Ven Mu te explico. (Le susurra al oído) Veras es... para... y así... y lo que quieren es... ¿Me entendiste?

**Mu:** ¡Ah! Ya entendí. Pero ¿creen que le agrade la idea?

**Milo:** Por supuesto, ya se lo pregunte y ¡dijo que le fascinaba!

**Aio, Shura &Cam:** ¡¿¡¿YA! (Se voltearon a verlo)

**Milo:** ¬¬ Sí ya... hoy en la mañana.

**Aio:** ¡Si es cierto! Yo lo vi preguntándoselo. (¬¬)

**Mu:** n.n Ah bueno entonces si los apoyo. (Pobre, tanto golpe lo dejo tarado)

Y así nuestros queridos caballeros planearon no sé qué al estilo mexicano sin el premiso de "él", pero Mu les creyó su cuento así que también accedió a ayudar (Que lindo n.n) y para evitar mayores problemas arreglando "eso" decidieron pedir ayuda a los de bronce, quienes aceptaron gustosos. Y ahora la cosa quedó así:

Seiya, Hyoga y Shun La decoración.

Shura, Aioia y ShyriuLa comida.

Camus e IkkiLas bebidas.

MuLos invitados.

MiloQue no se enteraran la diosa y "él".

Mientras en otro lejano lugar estaba Hefesto y sus escla- digo sus súbditos quienes gracias a la misericordia de todos los dioses lograron llegar al hogar de las Parcas y así poder saber que sería lo que más llegaría a dañar a Atenea y a sus caballeros, y así lograr el propósito por el cual Hefesto fue resucitado.

**Hef:** Que viaje más largo. (Se está estirando)

**Ko:** Menos mal que ya llegamos.

**Roc:** Sip, vamos a entrar.

**Hef:** Ok.

Ya adentro todo estaba tan oscuro que no se podía ver absolutamente nada a excepción de tres siluetas de unas mujeres, que al parecer son las Parcas.

**Hef:** ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?

**Ko:** Hey, ¿hay alguien aquí?

**Mujer:** Je je je je.

**Hef, Ko & Roc:** O.o

**Mujer 2:** Hi hi hi hi.

**Mujer 3:** ¡Achú!

**Hef, Ko & Roc:** ò.ó

**Hef:** Ejem, ¿ustedes son las Parcas?

**Cloto:** ¿Dijeron algo?

**Laquesis:** ¿Dijiste algo?

**Atropos:** ¿Qué?

**Roc:** Nada.

**Cloto:** ¿Qué?

**Roc:** Nada.

**Atropos:** ¿Tú?

**Roc:** No.

**Cloto:** Sí.

**Roc:** No.

**Laquesis:** Sí.

**Roc:** NO.

**Ko:** ¡Cállense!

**Hef:** n.n ¿Y si iluminamos este lugar?

**Ko:** Sip.

Entonces Hefesto hacen que de la nada aparezcan llamas y toda la cosa y el lugar se ilumina dejando al descubierto la apariencia de la Parcas.

**Hef, Ko & Roc:** OO ¡AH!

**Parcas:** ¡Ah!

**Hef, Ko & Roc:** (Salen corriendo) ¡No!


	8. ¡Por Fin! ¡Las Parcas!

¡Por Fin! ¡Las Parcas! 

Hefesto y Co. han llegado por fin ante la Parcas, pero algo los ha asustado demasiado como para sacarlos de los mismos aposentos de las Parcas. Veremos que fue.

**Hef:** -Cof, cof, cof- ¡Que miedo!

**Roc:** ¡Horrible! ¡Buaaaa!

**Ko:** -Ah ah ah (recupera el aire)- ¡Basta! Debemos conseguir lo que venimos a buscar... aunque eso signifique volver a entrar ahí.

**Hef:** ¿No podríamos hacer otra cosa?

**Ko:** ¬¬ No.

**Roc:** Bueeeno... mejor yo me quedo aquí... a ver si el Yeti viene de visita.

**Ko:** ¬¬ ¡Que Yeti, ni que ocho cuartos! Tu también vienes y punto.

**Roc:** ;.; Okay.

Ya adentro: La apariencia de las Parcas era la de tres feas... feísimas ancianas de ciento y cacho años, con arrugas y toda la cosa... añadiendo algunas marcas que parecían heridas infectadas hacia tres décadas y que ahora se estaban pudriendo y descomponiendo. Con cabellos lacios, sin vida, grises y secos. Llevaban túnicas blancas, bastante transparentes para su tan alargada edad; sus manos llenas de anillos con formas de serpientes, demonios y ángeles. Sus pies, descalzos, dejaban ver dedos estrechos y flácidos, con uñas ya opacas y espantosas.

**Hef:** ¿Hola?

**Clo:** ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú, jovencito?

**Hef:** ¿Jovencito? O.O

**Laq:** ¿Qué pasó?

**Roc:** ;.; Yo no quiero estar aquí!

**Atro:** ¿Qué dijiste?

**Ko:** Ambles señoras... hemos venido porque requerimos de sus servicios. Queremos saber todo lo que ustedes nos puedan decir acerca del futuro de la diosa Atenea y sus caballeros... y así poder lograr nuestro cometido.

**Clo, Laq & Atro:** O.o ¡¿¡¿QUÉ!

**Clo:** No te escucho jovencito.

**Roc:** ¡Que queremos saber que le pasará a Atenea!

**Atro:** ¿Antena?

**Clo:** ¿Matatena? ¿Qué es eso?

**Laq:** ¿Qué?

**Hef:** Que queremos saber que rayos le pasará a Atenea y sus caballeros.

**Laq:** ¿La arena y los caballos?

**Clo:** ¿Qué dijiste Laquesis?

**Atro:** Yo nada.

**Clo:** ¿Qué?

**Laq:** ¿Hum?

**Atro:** ¡A-a-achú!

**Clo & Laq:** Salud.

**Atro:** ¿Quién es Raúl?

**Roc:** ¡Cállense!

**Ko:** ¡Humildes señoras, queremos saber qué pasará con Atenea y sus caballeros!

**Clo, Laq & Atro:** ¿o.o?

**Roc:** ¡Que queremos saber la $&# fortuna de la #$& de Atenea y sus $&$ caballeros de $/# para poder llevar a cabo, de una $&# vez, la $/" venganza de este #&$ dios de pacotilla!

**Hef:** V.V ¿Quién es el #&$ dios de pacotilla? ¿Eh?

**Roc:** Bueeeno... yo... este... verá... lo que... hum...

**Hef:** V.V ¡Sufrirás! (Y Rocat sale huyendo perseguido por un Dios bastante ofendido y toda la cosa… dejando a un Konao y tres Parcas con una mega gotota en la cabeza)

**Ko:** Eh... bueno... yo...

**Clo:** Ven aquí guapo.

**Laq:** Ji ji ji ji.

**Atro:** Nosotras no mordemos... mucho.

**Ko:** O.o ... ¡AH! ¡Señor! ¡No quiero estar aquí yo solito! (Y sale se la cueva)

**Clo, Laq & Atro:** ¿Y ahora qué hicimos?

**Hef:** Morirás maldito. Morirás. (Hefesto está ahorcando a Rocat como Homero Simpson a Bart)

**Roc:** Ehg... ehg... rog jarod seltoma rog jarod (Por favor suelteme por favor)… ehg.

**Ko:** (Acaba de llegar) Señor esas señoras están... pero ¿qué rayos? Señor suéltelo (Y libera a Rocat de las manos de su Dios)... Señor se hace así. (Y lo empieza a ahorcar todo profesionalmente)

**Clo:** ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

**Hef:** Ah, mire señora, yo soy Hefesto, Dios del fuego y los herreros, y requiero de los servicios de las tres para matar a Atenea y así apoderarme de la Tierra. ¿Qué dice? ¿Piensan ayudarnos?

**Clo:** ¿Qué dijo?

**Hef:** ¿o.o?

**Ko:** Disculpen… ¿acaso son sordas?

**Laq:** ¿Qué?

**Roc:** ¬¬ ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?

**Ko:** -.-

**Hef:** ¡Ya sé! Miren estas imágenes (Y saca unos papeles con imágenes de quién sabe dónde) Atenea (Señala una imagen de Atenea)... yo (Se señala a él)... muerte a la Diosa (Señala una imagen de Atenea y sus caballeros muertos). ¿Entendieron?

**Atro:** ¿Qué?

**Ko:** Las imágenes (Las señala)... vean las imágenes.

**Roc:** Mmmmm. (Está pensando -¿puede?-) Ya sé... miren... (Le truena varias veces los dedos en frente de la tres) sip así es. Mis suposiciones eran correctas (Todo Sherlock Holmes)... están, aparte de sordas, ciegas. (Con dos dedos en la barbilla)

**Hef & Ko:** o.O

**Roc:** ¿Y ahora que haremos?

**Ko:** No sé.

**Hef:** (Las Parcas están muy muy muy cerca de él) Eh... que sea algo rápido, ¿si?

**Clo:** Usted es el Dios Hefesto, ¿no es así?

**Hef, Ko & Roc:** ¡¿o.o!

**Laq:** Obviamente es el Dios Hefesto.

**Atro:** Así es, lo vimos por medio del oráculo. Teníamos anticipada su visita, su Señor. (Las tres hacen una reverencia)

**Hef:** Entonces ¿nos ayudaran?

**Clo:** Siento decirle que no lo puedo oír; pero eso no importa.

**Hef:** ¿Por qué?

**Laq:** Ya que ustedes se retirarán de aquí en muy poco tiempo.

**Ko:** ¿Hu? ¿0.0?

**Atro:** El Señor de los rayos nos visitará pronto, preguntando por sus recientes movimientos en la Tierra.

**Laq:** Y entre ellos añadiremos el hecho de que usted planea matar a su hija.

**Atro:** Y será ahí cuando el Dios Zeus decida ir de cacería de dioses.

**Hef:** '' Eh... mejor me retiro. Buen día.

**Ko:** ¿o.o? ¿Eso fue todo?

**Roc:** ¿Otra vez al avión? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Por qué?

**Clo:** Guapo si quieres te puedes quedar conmigo y mis hermanas... te trataremos muuuuy bien.

**Roc:** ¡Adiós! ¡Gracias por su hospitalidad! (Ya arriba del avión) ¡Arranca ya! ¡Vámonos! ¡Rápido! ¡No pierdas tiempo!

Y así Hefesto, Rocat y Konao decidieron escoger otra opción de cómo darle su merecido a Atenea... uno menos peligroso y... asqueroso, así que los dejaremos viajar por un rato más. Mientras tanto, en el Santuario:

Casa de Cáncer.

**MM:** Así que planean hacer eso.

**Ikki:** Así es. Cómo ella no lo ha aprobado... el vengarnos de ella ahí hará más grande su enojo... y más grande nuestra recompensa.

**MM:** Me agrada... me agrada. Será buena idea. ¡Seh!

**Ikki:** Entonces ¿ya quedamos?

**MM:** Sí.

En otro lugar:

**Shun:** Seiya ¿dónde encontraremos listones de colores rojo, blanco y verde?

**Sei:** En la casa de Marín debe haber... ya verás encontraremos ahí.

**Hyo:** Si tú lo dices.

Llegan enfrente de la casa de Marín y entran... no hay nadie adentro. Revisan estanterías, cajoneras, jarrones, rincones... pero nada de listones.

**Hyo:** "En la casa de Marín debe haber... ya verás encontraremos ahí." Si como no.

**Sei:** ;.; Pero debería haber aquí. Marín es una chica... las chicas tienen listones.

**Shun:** ¿Y aquí dentro habrá? (señala una puerta)

**Sei:** No lo sé. Marín nunca me dejó entrar ahí; pero no importa, entremos. Si le decimos para que entramos no se enojará ya lo verán.

**Hyo:** Ok.

Y entran; pero lo que hay adentro no es lo que esperaban encontrar... eran... muchas, muchas, muchas, muchísimas... ¡MUÑECAS! De porcelana, de tela, de plástico, de milpa... ¡de todos los materiales para hacer muñecas! ¡Todo el cuarto estaba lleno de ellas! ¡Repleto totalmente!

**Hyo, Shun & Sei:** OO

**Hyo:** ¡Pero que rayos!

**Shun:** ¡Estas están muy bonitas!

**Sei:** Ma... Ma... Ma... rín.


	9. Los Preparativos

Los Preparativos 

Seiya y sus amigachos han encontrado un terrible secreto acerca de Marín: es una coleccionista compulsiva de muñecas; algo malo planean Ikki y MM; y Hefesto ha renunciado a la ayuda de las Parcas por temor a que su padre lo degolle. Hasta aquí todo está de patas pa´ el cielo... veamos que más sucede .

**Sei:** ¡Wow! No sabía que a Marín le gustarán las muñecas... de haberlo sabido no hubiera perdido tanto tiempo pensando que le gustaría de regalo el año pasado ;.;.

**Shun:** Que lindas muñequitas . Marín tiene muy buen gusto para esto, ¿sabes?

**Hyo:** Oigan ¿podríamos irnos de aquí ya?

**Shun:** ¿oo? ¿Por qué?

**Hyo:** ¡Solo porque sí!

**Sei:** n.n ¡Hyoga le tiene miedo a las muñecas!

**Hyo:** ¡Claro que no!

**Shun:** O vamos Hyoga, son solo muñecas. No te harán nada .

**Hyo:** ¡No es eso! Es que... no... ¡No me agrada estar rodeado que cientos de pares de ojos de plástico!

**Sei:** ¡Ah! ¡Ya te entendí!

**Shun:** Oigan chicos vengan a ver lo que encontré.

**Sei:** ¿Qué es?

**Hyo:** ¿Hum?

**Shun, Hyo & Sei:** O.o ¿Pero qué rayos?

Lo que Seiya y Co. encontraron fueron cinco estuches con una muñequita cada uno, pero eran unas muñequitas muy muy especiales: eran muñecas tipo vudú (¿Se escribe así?). El 1° estuche tenía una muñequita idéntica a Seiya, y ésta tenía una roca sobre la cabeza (¿Será la causa de la estupidez de Seiya?); la 2° tenía un muñequito de Shyriu y éste estaba vestido de payaso (Con todo y la nariz roja ); el tercero era de Hyoga y en la cajita había, como compañeros para Hyoga, tres muñequitos de pingüino; la 4° caja tenía a un Ikki con una fogata de plástico enfrente de él y la última tenía a un mini Shun (¡Mini Shun! ¡Que lindo!) con un conejito de plástico al lado.

**Shun:** O.o Ma... Ma… Ma… rín.

**Sei:** ;.; Marín nos ha estado hechizando a todos nosotros. No puede ser.

**Hyo:** ¡Vá... Vá... Vá... mo... nos, por... po... por favor!

**Shun & Sei:** Sí.

Ya se iban cuando...

**Hyo:** ¡Esperen!

**Sei:** Y ahora ¿qué quieres?

**Shun:** Vámonos Hyoga por favor ;.;.

**Hyo:** Solo me llevaré esto. (Y agarra las muñecas)

**Sei:** ¿Ahora planeas hechizarnos a nosotros tú?

**Hyo:** No, solo no permitiré que Marín lo siga haciendo ¬¬.

Y así nuestros amigachos se llevaron propiedad de Marín y luego la quemaron... eso no se hace con unos muñecos vudú ¿sabían? Y luego Marín regresa a su casa:

**Ma:** Muy bien, mis labores están hechas. Podré jugar con mis muñequitas favoritas, lo último que sucedió fue que a Ayies se le caían varias rocas en la cabeza, y que fue Agoyh quién se las tiró e Ikki se reía de Uiryhs y Nuhs estaba jugando con los conejos. Pero ¿y mis muñecas? ;.; ¿Dónde están? ¡Mis muñecas! ¡Bua, bua, buaaaaa! (Al parecer las muñequitas no eran vudú, le exageré un poquito)

Mientras tanto, en el templo de Capricornio, Shura y Shyriu sacaban a notar sus dotes culinarias para hacer comida mexicana... pero no eran muy buenos como piensan, si no me creen pregúntenle a Aioia.

**Shy:** Aioia, prueba esto. (Le mete un mega cucharón en la boca) ¿Está bien?

**Shura:** Shyriu déjame darle esto. (Y le mete otro mega cucharón)

**Aio:** (Con la cara morada de no poder respirar y de lo horrible que estaba la comida) Shico ejemo dragar elo. ("Chicos déjeme tragar esto")

**Shy & Shura:** Aioia... no se habla con la boca llena V.V.

**Aio:** ...

**Shura:** Ahora sí. Dinos que guacamole está mejor.

**Shy:** Sí, para que podamos pasar a la salsa.

**Aio:** O.o ¿Salsa? (Ya tragó ) Eh... este... saben tengo que irme. Adiós. (Sale del templo de Capricornio corriendo)

**Shy:** ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Faltaron la salsa y el mole!

**Shura:** ¡Regresa Aioia!

**Shy:** ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

**Shura:** Esto fue tu culpa.

**Shy:** ¿Qué? ¿Mi culpa? ¿Por qué?

**Shura:** Por tu asquerosa comida.

**Shy:** V.V ¿Asquerosa comida? ¿Y qué tal la tuya? Eso fue lo que los hizo huir despavorido.

**Shura:** V.V ¿Mi comida? ¡Insulta otra vez mi forma de cocinar y te las verás muy muy feo!

**Shy:** ¿A sí? ¡Ya veremos! (Y comienzan a pelear)

**Afro:** ¿Pero qué pasa aquí? (Shyriu y Shura detienen su pelea) ¡Que vergüenza me dan caballeros! Mira que pelearse por nada.

**Shura:** No fue "por nada". Él insultó mi comida.

**Shy:** ¡Después de que tú insultaras la mía!

**Shura:** Es porque la tuya sabe horrible. V.V

**Shy:** V.V ¿A sí? ¡Mira quien habla!

**Afro:** ¿oo? ¿Comida? ¿Y por qué cocinan?

**Shy & Shura:** Para la fiesta de... Mhmhmh (se taparon la boca mutuamente).

**Shy:** ¿Ya ves? Casi lo arruinas.

**Shura:** Sí como no.

**Shy:** V.V

**Shura:** V.V#

**Shy:** V.V

**Shura:** V.V

**Shy:** V.V

**Afro:** V.V ¿Qué acaso no piensan decirme de quien será la fiesta? ¿O es qué quieren que se lo saque a golpes? (O.o Y este ¿qué le pasa? Primero está de grosero, y ahora de violento)

**Shy & Shura:** 0.0

**Shy:** Verás. (Le susurra al oído) Será de... por... y... entonces... para así... y también están... y así se hará todo.

**Afro:** O ¡Yo quiero encargarme del pastel!

**Shy & Shura: (**Se miran el uno al otro) ¿Pastel?

**Afro:** Así es, y si no me dejan iré con el chisme con él .

**Shy & Shura:** ¡No!

**Shy:** Está bien. Encárgate del pastel.

**Afro:** n.n ¡Que bien! ¡Será de chocolate! ¡O mejor de cajeta! ¡O tal vez de tres leches! (Y se va para su casa dando saltitos de lo feliz que estaba)

**Shura:** ¿Crees que haya sido lo mejor?

**Shy:** (Niega con la cabeza) Que Atenea nos proteja. Continuemos con la comida.

**Shura:** ¿Y quien será el catador?

**Shy:** ¬¬ Nosotros mismo.

**Shura:** Okay.

Okay, Afrodita se ha integrado al bando de locos siendo el pastelero de la fiesta. ¡Ahora vamos con Mu! Veamos como le va con las invitaciones . Mu está en una imprenta con una señorita.

**Mu:** Disculpe, quisiera unas invitaciones para una fiesta.

**Srta.:** . ¿Me está invitando a su fiesta?

**Mu:** n.n' Eh... técnicamente... no. Le estoy pidiendo que las haga.

**Srta.:** ¿Quiere que haga la fiesta?

**Mu:** Eh... no. Quiero que haga las invitaciones.

**Srta.:** ¿Quiere que reparta las invitaciones?

**Mu:** ¡Que no! Que quiero que haga las invitaciones.

**Srta.:** n.n Entonces quiere que haga los preparativos.

**Mu:** V.V Que no. Quiero que haga las invitaciones.

**Srta.:** O pues. Los preparativos o toda la fiesta.

**Mu:** V.V Que ni la fiesta, ni los preparativos. Solo las invitaciones.

**Srta.:** Entonces sí quiere que reparta las invitaciones .

**Mu:** V.V ¡Que no! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¡¡Quiero que haga las #$/& invitaciones para la "#$&$# fiesta que mis 5&"# amigos para festejar el $$& del $&$# de mi otro #$ amigo¡¡¡

**Srta.:** O.o Sí... Sí, ya... ya entendí. Con... Con mucho gus... gusto se... se las ha... haré. So... So... Solo déme los... los da... datos.

**Mu:** n.n Que bien.

Que cosas no n.n', muchas cosas secretas se han descubierto... Ahora vamos con la mente maestra de todo esto . ¿Ya adivinaron? O pues que lentos son... ¡Vamos con Milo!

**Milo:** Aaaa... 146 canales de TV y nada digno de verse. Mejor voy a ver como le van a los demás.

**Dok:** ¡Milo! Ya encargue las piñatas que me pediste para la fiesta.

**Milo:** ¿Ah? ¡Ah! Sí las piñatas. Gracias Dokho.

**Dok:** Esto será muy muy divertido .

**Milo:** Si tú lo dices.

**Dok:** Milo ¿qué te pasa? Te ves triste.

**Milo:** Es que estoy muy, muy aburrido. ¡Ah!

**Dok:** Tranquilo, pronto habrá diversión por montones .

**Milo:** Sí, así es .

**Aio:** ¡MILO!

**Milo:**¿Aioia? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con la comida?

**Aio:** Es que quiero cambiar de puesto. Algo lejos de Shyriu y Shura estará bien .

**Milo:** Mmmm... (Está pensando) ¿Qué te parece la música?

**Aio:** ¡Perfecto! ¡Seré el mejor DJ que haya existido! (Y se va)

**Milo:** ¡Perfecto! Bien manos a la obra.

**Dok:** Y ahora ¿qué vas a hecer?

**Milo:** A conseguir un poco de diversión, por supuesto .

**Dok:** Nunca cambias.


	10. Los Preparativos II

Los Preparativos II 

Templo de Sagitario...

**Aio:** Ah... Me duele la cabeza. O.o Oigan ¿on toy? Este no es mi templo... ¿Dónde todas mis imágenes de gatitos? ;.; ¡¿¡¿Dónde estoy!

**Voz:** Tranquilo, estás en el templo de Sagitario, según recuerdo...

**Aio:** ¿Templo de Sagitario? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Tienes razón, es el templo de Sagitario. (Y empieza a caminar) Un momento... ¡¿Por qué estoy aquí! O.O Y... ¿Quién eres tú? (Se dirige al propietario... o más bien propietaria de la voz)

**Voz:** Pequeño bebé ¿ya te olvidaste de mí?

**Aio:** Eh... sí.

**Voz:** (Caída anime) ¡¿Cómo que ya te olvidaste de mí!

**Aio:** Sipo. ¿Te conozco?

**Voz:** ¡Sí! Bajaste ayer al pueblo, y me dijiste que si quería conocer el Santuario.

**Aio:** O.o ¡Ah chihuahua! Yo no recuerdo haber bajado al pueblo.

**Voz:** Un momento, ¿ya te olvidaste de lo que pasó anoche? ¿Y hasta lo del templo de Leo?

**Aio:** ¡¿¡¿Qué le pasó a mi templo!

**Voz:** ¿¡Tú templo! ¡Pero si me dijiste que eras el caballero dorado de Sagitario, pero que no importaba, que nos podíamos quedar un rato en Leo!

**Aio:** ¿Sagitario? ¡Pero si yo soy el caballero de Leo... y yo jamás bajé anoche al pueblo! ¡Mientes!

**Voz:** ¿Sabes? Tienes una mente retorcida y serios problemas mentales, así que aléjate de mí, ¿okay? (Y se va)

**Aio:** ¿Sagitario? Pero si mi hermano era el caballero de Sagitario... mi hermano... ;.; ¡MI HERMANO! Buaaaaaa, buaaaaaaaaa.

Algo raro sucede con Aioia, pero luego sabremos qué es, ahora vamos con Seiya y Co. a ver como les va con la demás decoración.

**Sei:** ¡Bien ahora vamos a la empresa de la Coca!

**Shun:** ¿La empresa de la Coca? ¿Para qué?

**Hyo:** Supongo que para rentar mesas y sillas, ¿no?

**Sei:** Sipo, ¡así que andando!

En la empresa de la Coca: (P.D. ¡QUE VIVA LA COCA!)

**Sei:** ¡Buenos días! Queremos un pedido de sillas y mesas, por favor.

**Hombre:** ¿Cuántas?

**Sei:** Pues... Hyoga ¿para cuántos?

**Hyo:** ¿Yo qué voy a saber?

**Sei:** Pero tú eras el que debería preguntar eso siempre.

**Hyo:** ¿Y por qué yo?

**Sei:** ¬¬ Porque yo lo digo.

**Hyo:** ¡Ah! Así que si tú me dices que me tire de un puente lo debo de hacer.

**Sei:** Exactamente.

**Hyo:** V.V ¡Deja que te ponga las manos encima maldito caballo de establo! (Y se avienta sobre el caballo de esta- digo, sobre Seiya y empieza lo que sería la furia del Cisne)

**Hombre:** Oigan, ¿están locos? (Sí... le van a contestar ¿eh?)

**Shun:** Señor, denos el pedido de 8 mesas y 48 sillas y que se entreguen en el Santuario pasado mañana, gracias.

**Hombre:** Está bien, pierdan cuidado. Oye hijo ¿tus amigos perdieron la razón?

**Shun:** Es que se quieren mucho.

**Hombre:** O.O Que bien.

**Shun:** ¡Adiós! ¡Gracias! (Y se llevando arrastrando a Seiya y a Hyoga quienes continúan peleando)

Templo de Acuario

**Ikki:** Las bebidas...

**Cam:** Sí... las bebidas...

**Ikki:** ¿Y qué clase de bebidas?

**Cam:** Yo que sé.

**Ikki:** Mmmm -¿Por qué me tenía que tocar con éste?-

**Cam:** Mmmm -¿Por qué me tenía que tocar con éste?-

**Ikki:** Bueno, iré por cervezas...

**Cam:** ¡¿Cervezas! ¿Acaso estás loco?

**Ikki:** No, es solo que iré por la bebida más común en las fiestas: la cerveza.

**Cam:** Nada de bebidas de la más baja calidad.

**Ikki:** Entonces, ¿qué sugieres?

**Cam:** Vino, es obvio.

**Ikki:** Sí claro. -Éste ¿de dónde cree que sacará el dinero para el vino?- Si quieres, mejor yo consigo las bebidas que yo quiera y tú las que tú quieras, ¿bien?

**Cam:** Me parece bien. -Este igualado... pensar que la cerveza es apta para alguien como yo- Bien.

Así los encargados de las bebidas decidieron ir por su lado cada quien y hacer los pedidos de las bebidas de su propia elección... vaya sí que saben trabajar en equipo. ¡Sigamos con Mu! Veamos quienes serán los invitados .

**Mu:** A ver, a ver... los invitados son: Las marinas de Poseidón y Poseidón (9)

Los guerreros sagrados de Asgard, Hilda y Fleur (10)

Los de bronce (5)

Y nosotros (13)

Marín y Shaina. (2)

**Mu:** Somos en total: 39. ¡Bien! ¡En unos minutos llevaré las invitaciones!

Pueblo de Atenas

**Sei:** (todo golpeado y moreteado) ¡Ahora vamos a una tienda de disfraces!

**Hyo:** (igual de golpeado y moreteado) ¬¬ ¿Y para qué vamos a una tienda de disfraces?

**Sei:** Por sombreros, trajes, zapatos e instrumentos mexicanos.

**Hyo:** ¿Nos disfrazaremos de mariachis?

**Sei:** Sipo, todos nosotros.

**Hyo:** ¡Hey! ¡Yo no me disfrazaré de nada!

**Shun:** Solo se disfrazarán cuatro gentes. Milo los escogerá.

**Hyo & Sei:** ¡Ah!

**Sei:** ¡Entonces andando!

En la tienda de disfraces:

**Srta.:** Dígame ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

**Shun:** Queremos cuatro disfraces de mariachi, por favor.

**Srta.:** ¿Cuatro? ¿Acaso piensan llevarle serenata a una hermosa chica?

**Hyo:** Nada de eso, son para una fiesta.

**Srta.:** ¡Ah! Con mucho gusto. ¿Para cuándo los quieren?

**Hyo:** Pasado mañana.

**Srta.:** (anota algo en un libro) Pasado mañana, listo. Los recogerán a las...

**Shun:** En cuanto abran.

**Srta.:** Okay, 10 de la mañana. Todo en orden. Fue un placer atenderlos.

**Hyo & Shun:**

**Sei:** ¡Esperen! (Se había paseado por toda la tienda) ¡También queremos pedir 45 sombreros charros!

**Hyo & Shun:** ¡¡¡¡45 SOMBREROS CHARROS!

**Sei:** Sipo.

**Srta.:** O.o Está bien. (Lo anota en su libro) ¿Eso es todo?

**Sei:** Sí. (Salen se la tienda)

**Hyo:** ¿Para qué pediste eso?

**Sei:** Para darle más ambiente a la fiesta.

**Shun:** Pensándolo bien... es una buena idea. Bien pensado Seiya. (¿Shun felicitando la idea de Seiya? Dios, solo falta que Barney se apodere del mundo)

**Sei:** Gracias, bien, ahora vamos a una mercería.

**Hyo:** ¿Y por qué vamos a una mercería?

**Shun:** Por listones verdes, blancos y rojos.

**Hyo:** Hubiéramos ido allí en un principio.

**Sei:** Sí ¿verdad? Pero no se me había ocurrido antes (¬¬ Que novedad)

En la mercería:

**Sei:** ¿Señorita? ¿Señorita? ¿Señorita? ¿Señorita?

**Shun:** Al parecer todas las encargadas están muy ocupadas.

**Hyo:** Yo lo arreglo. ¡"Polvo de diamantes"! Listo. (Hyoga congelo a todos los demás clientes)

**Sei:** ¡Bien hecho Hyoga!

**Shun:** Hyoga, te excediste.

**Hyo:** No te preocupes, el hielo se descongela.

**Sei:** Señorita, queremos 60 mts de listón grueso rojo, otros 60 de verde y otros 60 de blanco, y rápido por favor.

**Srta.:** En... En... Enseguida.

**Sei:** Después de esto ¿qué más falta?

**Shun:** Déjame ver... los disfraces, las sillas, las mesas, los listones... mmmmm... faltan los manteles, la bandera, las luces y algunos adornos.

**Hyo:** ¿Dónde conseguiremos manteles mexicanos?

**Sei:** ¡Pues en México!

**Hyo & Shun: **¬¬

**Hyo:** Obviamente no iremos a México por manteles.

**Sei:** Pero ¿de dónde sacaremos manteles mexicanos en Atenas?

**Shun:** ¿Y si enviamos a Mu a México?

**Hyo:** Me parece bien.

**Sei:** ¡Okay! ¡Enviaremos a Mu!

**Srta.:** Se... Se... Señor, su pe... pe... pedido.

**Sei:** ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, gracias. (Y se van)

**Srta. 2:** No pagaron...

**Srta.:** Pero estamos vivas, y ahora ¿qué haremos con los clientes?

**Srta. 2:** No lo sé.


	11. Los Preparativos III

Los Preparativos III 

Vamos a ver que tantas cosas hace nuestro Dios malvado favorito, y no, todavía no se muere ¬¬... vivirá muuuuuuuucho tiempo más .

Adentro del avión, y sí, están en el aire... volando:

**Hef:** Bien, ahora ¿qué haremos?

**Ko:** Yo creo que de todas formas debemos atacar a Atenea, ya que la ayuda que las Parcas nos proporcionarían sería... bla, bla, bla, bla...

**Hef:** -Ya decía yo, era mejor quedarnos con todas esas mortales... quiero volver a Hawai ;.;-

**Piloto:** -Ya es demasiado vuelo para mí­- ¡Señores! Lo pondré en piloto automático.

**Ko:** ... y si nosotros nos dedicamos a conseguir por nuestra propia cuenta la información que las Parcas nos iban a dar... bla, bla, bla, y más bla, bla, bla...

**Piloto:** Veo que no les interesa, bueno...

**Hef:** -Además ya me dio mucha hambre ;.; ... y éste no para de hablar sobre la súper de Atenea, ¿qué tiene ella que yo no tenga? (Otra vocecilla dentro de Hefesto: ¿un lugar donde reinar?) ;.; Tiene toda la razón... ¿Por qué ella si puede tener todo y yo no? ¡Eso no se vale!-

**Ko:** ... es por eso que debemos de empezar a rastrear todas las huellas de Atenea desde que nació y así poder ver de lo... bla, bla, bla, bla, bla...

**Roc:** -Uuuuu que lindos botones... me pregunto si... mmmmm (Voltea a ver a los demás: Hefesto estaba cavilando, Konao hablando y el piloto con medio cuerpo metido en el refrigerador hasta el fondo del avión)- ¿Qué podría pasar? (Y entra a la cabina)

Así Rocat se mete dentro de la cabina a inspeccionar los "lindos" botoncitos cuando no se da cuenta y resbala con una hoja de papel (¡No es mentira! ¡Uno sí se puede resbalar con una hoja de papel!) y cae sobre los botoncitos... quitando el piloto automático, y todavía, rematando, mueve la palca del piloto hasta delante, rompiéndola. Entonces el avión baja en picada, cerrando la puerta de la cabina con todo y seguro.

**Piloto:** ¡Ahhhh! (Se golpeo con la puerta del refrigerador XD) ¡Pero que rayos! ¡Ahhhhhh! (Esta vez se cayo hacia atrás, y se golpeo con la puerta de la cabina, atravesó todo el avión)

**Hef:** ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Mami! (También se cayó)

**Kan:** ¡Ahhhhhhh! ... (Se cayó y quedó inconsciente)

**Roc:** (Adentro de la cabina) ¡Juro que yo no hice nada! (¬¬) ¡Fue... fue... fueron los enanitos verdes!

**Hef:** V.V ¡Ya verás Rocat!

**Piloto:** ¡Mueve la palanca para atrás!

**Roc:** Eh... n.n' ... la palanca se rompió.

**Piloto:** o.o ¡Entonces empieza a rezar!

**Hef:** O.o ¡¿Qué!

**Roc:** ... Padre Nuestro que estás en los cielos...

**Hef:** ¡Abre la puerta Rocat!

**Roc:** ... Santificado sea tu nombre...

**Piloto:** ¡Ábrela!

**Roc:** ... Perdona nuestras ofensas...

**Hef:** ¡¡¡¡¡Abre la & puerta de #"#$ de su $$ de una $$& vez!

**Roc:** ... Como nosotros también perdonamos a quienes nos ofenden...

**Piloto:** ... No nos dejes caer en tentación...

**Hef:** O.O ¡Tú lo quisiste!

Acto seguido, Hefesto lanza su poder en contra de la puerta de la cabina, la cual se prende en llamas, que Hefesto apaga antes de que se dañe algo importante en el avión.

**Hef:** (Al piloto) ¡Muévete! ¡Rápido!

**Piloto:** ¡Enseguida!

El piloto vuelve a poner el piloto automático justo antes que el avión se estrelle en una montaña salida de la nada, y ahora el piloto descansa en uno de los sillones mientras que Rocat está hincado en el suelo con las manos unidas y pegadas a frente, terminando lo que resta de "El Padre Nuestro".

**Piloto:** ¡Gracias Dios!

**Hef:** ¡Lleva esta cosa al primer lugar donde nos podamos bajar!

**Piloto:** ¡Enseguida!

Así el piloto, bajo la amenaza de un furioso Dios se da a la tarea de encontrar el aeropuerto más cercano y poder descender ahí. Ahora bien, en el otro lado del mundo, Seiya y Co. siguen viendo lo que les falta por hacer para la decoración de la famosa fiesta.

Lista de Shun:

Listones...Listo

Trajes...Listos

Sillas y mesas...Listo

La bandera y otros adornos...?

Las luces...?

Los manteles...Enviar a México a Mu

**Shun:** Oigan chicos, ¿dónde conseguiremos una bandera mexicana?

**Sei:** Yo no lo sé.

**Hyo:** ¬¬ Que novedad.

**Sei:** ¿Verdad?

**Shun:** ¿Y si también se la pedimos a Mu?

**Hyo:** Me parece buena idea, Mu puede ir a México en un santiamén y conseguir los manteles y la bandera.

**Sei:** Entonces ¿qué más falta?

**Shun:** Solo las luces.

**Sei:** ¿Luces?

**Hyo:** Sí, esos aparatos que con enchufarlos prenden y despiden luces del color del cristal que rodea una resortito en el centro.

**Sei:** ¬¬ ¡Sí sé qué son!

**Shun:** Bueno, ¿dónde las conseguiremos?

**Hyo:** Supongo que en algún centro comercial, ¿no?

**Sei:** Oigan...

**Shun:** Sí, es probable.

**Sei:** Chicos...

**Hyo:** Entonces ¿cuál es el centro comercial más cercano?

**Sei:** Chicos...

**Shun:** Uno que está a la vuelta de la esquina.

**Sei:** ¿Saben que-

**Hyo:** Sí, bien vamos.

**Sei:** Yo ten-

**Shun:** Pero ya no tenemos dinero.

**Sei:** ¿Están escuchándome?

**Hyo:** Entonces volvamos al Santuario por dinero.

**Sei:** Hyoga...

**Shun:** Bien vamos.

**Sei:** Shun...

**Hyo:** ¡Perfecto!

**Sei: **¡¿QUIEREN PONERME ATENCIÓN!

**Hyo & Shun:** ¡¿Qué quieres!

**Sei:** Que... yo... tengo... luces... para... la... fiesta...

**Hyo:** ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?

**Sei:** V.V

**Shun:** n.n' Eh... lo sentimos Seiya, ¡entonces ya está todo! Regresemos al Santuario. ¿Okay?

**Hyo:** Sí.

**Sei:** v.v Está bien.

En ese preciso momento, en el templo de Piscis:

**Afro:** ¡Mmmmm! ¡La-la-la-la-la-la-la! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Este será el mejor pastel que haya existido en historia! ¡Y en especial por su pequeña sorpresita! Será grandioso ver la cara de él cuando veo semejante pastel en frente de él y luego ver ¡la pequeña sorpresita que le tengo preparado! Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji.

**MM:** ¿Afrodita? ¿Estás en casa?

**Afro:** ¿Mascarita? ¡Que bien que llegaste para ayudarme a terminar el pastel! ¡Vamos, andando, a la cocina!

**MM:** n.n' No me vuelvas a decir "Mascarita" y he venido para ver si quieres que te ayude con el pastel. ( O.o ¿MM queriendo ayudar a cocinar a Afrodita un pastel? ¿Qué pasa aquí?)

**Afro:** ¡Por supuesto que me puedes ayudar! ¡Vamos rápido!

**MM:** -Este me da miedo, pero con tal de ver la cara de esa Saori después de lo que estoy tramando... valerá lo de este sacrificio- Sí, claro... solo que no sé cocinar muy bien ¿sabes?

**Afro:** Tonto, ¡yo te enseñaré!

**MM:** Okay.

Muy bien dejemos la hora de "Enseñando a MM a Cocinar Con Afrodita" para otro momento y vayamos a ver a Milo, que al parecer está tratando de pasarla bien con una que otra bromilla a quien sea...

**Milo:** Bien Dokho, ¿ya entendiste lo que tienes que hacer?

**Dok:** ¬¬ Por supuesto que ya entendí, si no soy Seiya.

**Milo:** Entonces... ¡manos a la obra!

Milo y Dokho se hallaban en el templo de Virgo, tratando de agarrar a su víctima: un desprevenido Shaka, así que idearon la forma de crear una trampa en la entrada de Virgo para que su guardián cayera en ella en cuanto entrará: primero pusieron un mini mini hilo, casi invisible, en la entrada del templo, amarrado a los dos extremos en dos columnas. Después pusieron mermelada en el piso, seguido de una mini piscina de llena de lodo, y a continuación, de manera que no se viera mucho, colocaron un bulto de polvo y plumas... y esperaron a que su presa llegara. Esperaron 30 minutos, 1hr, 1 ½ hora, 2 horas... sabrá Dios cuanto esperaron...

**Dok:** Oye Milo...

**Milo:** -.- ¿Qué?

**Dok:** ... cae que ya no vino.

**Milo:** Pero este es su templo, ¡tiene que venir!

**Voz:** Sssssssss... juuuuuu... ahhhhhhh...

**Dok:** ¿Escuchaste eso?

**Milo:** Sí, viene de la alcoba de Shaka... vayamos a ver.

**Dok:** Solamente falta que sea Shaka, quien ha dormido muuuuucho tiempo mientras nosotros estábamos aquí de idiotas espe- ... Es Shaka. ;.;

Así era, efectivamente Shaka había estado haciendo limpieza en su templo desde muy muy temprano, y se había cansado con ganas, por lo que decidió disfrutar del resto de su día y no hacer otra cosa más que dormir .

**Milo:** O.o ¿Eso significa que hemos esperado todo este tiempo en vano?

**Dok:** Sipo.

**Milo:** ;.; ¡No puede ser!

Los amigos descubren que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, pero han descuidado su trampa por lo que dos desprevenidos gemelos cayeron totalmente en ella.

**Kan:** Te digo que no es verdad.

**Sag:** Y yo te repito que sí los es.

**Kan:** Que no.

**Sag:** ¡Que sí!

**Kan:** ¡Que no!

**Sag:** ¡Que sí!

**Kan:** ¡Que n- Ahhhhhh!

**Sag:** ¡Ahhhhhh!

**Milo:** (Acaba de salir de la alcoba de Shaka) Ohoho...

**Sag:** ¡Fuchi! ¿Qué es esto?

**Kan:** Creo que es lodo.

**Sag:** ¿Lodo? ¡Que asco!

**Kan:** Calla hermano... y salgamos de aquí. (Y salen pero...)

**Sag:** Que #&($ de su #/#$ pa- ¡Ahhhhh! (Se resbaló con el polvo n.n)

**Kan:** ¡Saga!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CRASH¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Ambos hermanitos quedaron cabeza para abajo sobre uno de los muros del templo de Virgo, cuando Milo hace su repentina aparición:

**Milo:** Hola chicos, veo que no están de muy buen humor ahora así que mejor me voy.

**Dok:** ¡Yo también!

**Sag & Kan:** V.V ¡M-I-L-O!

Acto seguido, ambos hermanos corretean a unos temerosos Milo y Dokho por todos el Santuario, mientras tanto, Shaka... sigue dormido.

Vayamos de vuelta con Hefesto y Co. y ver a donde fueron a parar esta vez .

**Roc:** (Besando el suelo) Mua, mua, mua... ¡suelo te amo! Mua, mua, mua.

**Ko:** ¿Qué pasó?

**Piloto:** Éste (Señala a Rocat) casi hace que el avión se estrelle y usted se golpeo la cabeza y perdido el conocimiento.

**Ko:** ¡Ah!

**Roc:** ¡Que no fui yo! ¡Fueron los enanitos verdes!

**Piloto & Ko:** ¬¬ Simón.

**Hef:** ¿Alguien podría decirme en donde estamos?

**Piloto:** Estamos en LA.

**Hef, Ko & Roc:** ¿o.o? (Traducción: ¿qué rayos es eso?)

**Piloto:** ¡Ah! Estamos en Los Án-ge-les, que es lo mismo que ¡LA!

**Hef & Ko:** ¡Ah!

**Roc:** ¿o.o? (Traducción: ¿y eso cómo se come?)

**Todos:** ¬¬

**Hef:** Bien, ¡andando!

**Ko:** Pero Señor, el avión está detrás de usted...

**Hef:** No pienso volver a subirme a esa ¡horrenda máquina! ¡Llegaremos a Grecia de otra manera!

**Todos:** O.O ¿Piensa ir en barco?

**Hef:** Es preferible.

Konao y Rocat se voltean a ver, pues saben que llegar a Grecia por barco es una locura, tardarían como mínimo una semana, y prefieren terminar con todo esto lo antes posible, así que agarran a su Dios por ambos brazos y lo vuelven a subir al avión... sin su consentimiento. Ahí van de nuevo n.n'.


	12. La Visita a Asgard

La Visita a Asgard 

Bien, bien... Hefesto y Co. volvieron a los aires, solo que ahora ataron a su asiento a Rocat y le prohibieron abrir la boca XD... los preparativos ya están: el pastel, la comida, las bebidas, las piñatas, los disfraces, los gorros, los listones, la música, las sillas y mesas... solo faltan los manteles y la bandera mexicana! ¡Y Mu tendrá que ir México por ellas! XD. Veamos como le va.

Puerta del templo de Aries.

**Sei:** ¡Mu! ¡Sal de ahí!

**Hyo:** ¡Mu!

**Shun:** Oigan chicos ¿y si entramos?

**Sei:** No, sigamos gritándole desde aquí (¬¬ Se complica la vida ¿verdad?)

**Hyo:** Tal vez no está.

**Sei:** O tal vez no quiere salir a vernos. v.v

**Shun:** n.n' Pero es- ¡Ah! ¡Mu! Que bueno que llegaste.

**Mu:** ¿Qué hacen ustedes tres afuera de mi templo?

**Sei:** Observábamos como crece el pasto.

**Mu:** ¬¬ Que lindo.

**Hyo:** (Golpea a Seiya en la cabeza) -.-# No es eso, queríamos venir a pedirte un favor.

**Mu:** ¿Un favor?

**Shun:** Así es, queríamos saber si podías ir a México por unas cuantas cosillas que no pudimos conseguir en Atenas.

**Mu:** -.- ¿Tengo que?

**Shun:** ;.; Si no quieres no.

**Mu:** n.n No lo digo por eso, es que verás... mejor entren y les cuento todo.

Los tres entran en el templo de Aries, al parecer Mu está exhausto, como si se hubiera movido alrededor de todo el mundo... y eso fue lo que hizo.

**Mu:** Verán, a mí me tocó repartir las invitaciones, así... ahí me tienen de repartidor oficial del Santuario. Primero fui a Asgard, y verán lo que me ocurrió allí fue...

Flashback

De escenografía tenemos una tormenta, árboles, zorros corriendo para encontrar refugio... y a un Mu muriéndose de frío (El pobre no llevó suéter, ni nada... ¿A quién se le ocurre ir a Asgard sin suéter? V.v) Después de mucho tiempo, Mu se da cuenta que en el piso hay una huellas... ¡parecen humanas! Eso alienta a Mu y continua caminando, según él está más cerca del palacio del Valhala (¿Se escribe así?) Pasan dos horas, tres, tres y cachito... y Mu vuelve a ver unas huellas en el piso.

**Mu:** &$" madre. Soy un #/& de su &/ &# madre. Las huellas de hace "rato" y estas son mías. ¬¬ ¡He estado caminando en círculos! ¡Rayos! ¡¿Dónde está el $(#& palacio ese!

**Sr.:** ¿Joven?

**Mu:** ¿Eh?

**Sr.:** Joven, ¿qué hace aquí? ¿Y sin nada que le cubra del frío?

**Mu:** Es una historia muy larga. Por cierto, ¿sabe dónde está el palacio del Valhala?

**Sr.:** n.n Sí, está en la dirección contraria a la que ha estado caminando. Creó que se he desviado como unos 33 Km. aproximadamente.

**Mu:** O.o ¿33?

**Sr.:** Sí. ¿Por qué no viene conmigo? Seguro tendrá hambre.

**Mu:** Pues, ya que lo menciona... GRRRR (Sonido de panza pidiendo de comer) me encantaría.

**Sr.:** Pues, adelante caminante.

**Mu:** Gracias.

25 minutos después.

**Mu:** Muchas gracias señor, por la comida y por la ayuda.

**Sr.:** No hay de que; procure no salirse del camino esta vez.

**Mu:** Sí, gracias de nuevo. (¿Verdad que hay gente tan linda alrededor del mundo?)

Así Mu siguió caminando por una 1hora y media más (Ya estaba lleno ) y por fin llegó al palacio del Valhala. Ahí...

**Mu:** Ah chinga, ni timbre hay.

**Voz:** ¡Ah! Buaaaaaa, buuuuaaaa, buaaaaa (Mi imitación barata de un llanto desgarrador y sin consuelo alguno) ¡¿Por qué a mí! ¡No puede ser! Buaaaaaa, buuuuuaaaa, buuuuaaa.

**Mu:** ¿Y eso?

Y de repente Mu choca con la chica que lloraba que resulta ser nada más ni nada menos que Freya, la hermana menor de Hilda.

**Mu:** ¿Se encuentra bien señorita?

**Freya:** ¿Qué si me encuentro bien? ¡¿QUÉ SI ME ENCUENTRO BIEN! ¡¿CÓMO RAYOS ME PUEDO SENTIR BIEN SI NOS HAN CORTADO EL CABLE! ¡Ya no puedo ver ninguno de los programas que tanto amo!

**Mu:** n.n' Eh... ¿se encuentra la señorita Hilda de Polaris?

**Freya:** ¿Acaso eres su nuevo novio?

**Mu:** ¡NO! (ni que Dios lo quiera, primero asesino yo misma a esa Hilda) Soy el caballero dorado Mu de Aries, de la orden de Atenea, y he venido a invitar a la señorita Hilda, a su hermana y sus siete dioses a una fiesta que se llevará a cabo en el Santuario.

**Freya:** . ¿Una fiesta? YO soy la hermana de Hilda de Polaris. (Lo dice todo presumido, como si se pudiera presumir por ello ¬¬)

**Mu:** ¡Ah! Que lindo, ¿puedo hablar con vuestra hermana?

**Freya:** Claro, pase por aquí.

Así Mu entra por fin en el palacio del Valhala; sin embargo tiene que soportar a una latosa hermana menor que no para de hablar sobre cosas sin importancia.

**Mu:** -Quisiera cortarle la lengua y arrojarla a la cueva más profunda del planeta-

**Freya:** ... y fue así como llegue a tener el cabello como lo tengo ahora.

**Voz:** ¿Eres idiota o que?

**2°** **Voz:** Ay sí, ¡mira quien habla!

**Voz:** ¡Calla! ¡Yo soy el mayor, así que demando respeto!

**2° Voz:** ¡Respeto mis narices! ¿Y quien dijo que tú eras el mayor?

**Voz:** ¡Yo!

**2° Voz:** Ay, no pues así sí, ¿no?

**Mu:** Ustedes deben ser dos de los 7 dioses guerreros de Asgard.

**Cid:** En realidad es solo uno, o sea yo, él es solo mi sombra barata.

**Bud:** ¿A quién le dices sombra barata mal nacido?

**Cid:** ¡A ti!

**Mu:** n.n' -Ay este par me recuerdan a otro que yo conozco- Eh... bueno... yo

**Freya:** ¡Cid! ¡Bud! ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Vayan a jugar a otro lado! (Se le prensa del brazo a Mu... V.V Suéltalo inmediatamente! y se le restriega por el brazo) Mi buen amigo Mu de Aries tiene que ver a Hilda por una fiesta a la que todos estamos invitados en el Santuario.

**Bud:** ¿Una fiesta?

**Cid:** ¡Ah! Ahora resulta que a parte de idiota también estás sordo ¿no?

**Bud:** V.V ¡Cállate!

**Cid:** V.V ¡Nadie me calla!

**Bud:** V.V

**Cid:** V.V

**Freya:** V.V ¡¿QUIEREN IRSE A JUGAR A OTRA PARTE!

**Cid & Bud:** -.- Lo sentimos señorita Freya.

**Freya:** Ahora bien... ¿saben en dónde está mi hermana?

**Cid:** Sí, hace rato pasó por aquí y se fue a la derecha.

**Bud:** Te equivocas, se fue a la izquierda.

**Cid:** Fue a la derecha.

**Bud:** Izquierda.

**Cid:** Derecha.

**Bud:** Izquierda.

**Cid:** Derecha.

**Bud:** Iz-quier-da.

**Cid:** De-re-cha.

**Freya:** Ay Dios, vente Mu, busquémosla solos tú y yo.

**Mu:** Eh... oigan ¿por qué no vienen y la buscamos entre todos? La encontraremos más rápido. –Lo que sea por no quedarme solo de nuevo con ella-

**Cid & Bud:** Okay.

Así e súper grupo van de excursión por el palacio Valhala en busca de la Hilda esa, cuando de repente se encuentran a otros 2 dioses de Asgard: Mime de Benetash y Sigfried de Doble Alpha, que al parecer estaban... muy bien agarraditos de las manitas.

**Cid:** Woooorale Sigfried, y yo que creía que le eras totalmente fiel a la señorita Hilda, y ahora resulta que ¡tus preferencias son otras!

**Freya:** ¡Sigfried! ¿Cómo puedes engañar a mi hermana? ¿Y más con Mime? ¡ÉL es un hombre como tú!

**Sigfried:** ¡¿QUIEREN CALLARSE! Lo que pasa es que Mime y yo... bueno...

**Mime:** Miren, lo que ocurrió fue un pequeño accidente...

**Sigfried:** En pocas palabras... se nos pegaron las manos con kola-loka (¿Se escribe así?), y no podemos separarlas.

**Mime:** n.n' No seas tan directo, ¿quieres?

**Mu, Freya, Cid & Bud:** ……………...…………………… (Grillitos de fondo)... JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA.

**Bud:** No puedo creerlo… Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… ¡se les pegaron las manos con la kola-loka! Eso es... ¡Eso es estúpido! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

**Mime:** . No seas así! ¿Qué no ves que estoy sufriendo? ( ;.; Nadie comprende el dolor por el que Mime pasa, pobre)

**Freya:** Ja, ja, ja, ja... Dios... ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... mío... ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... eso si que... ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... da... ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... risa... ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

**Sigfried:** ¬¬ Sí que bonito, ¿quieren callarse ya?

**Mu:** Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

**Sigfried:** ¿Y quién es el extraterrestre con dos puntos y cabello morado?

**Mu:** Ja, ja, ja, ja... Yo... ja, ja, ja, ja... lo siento... ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... soy Mu, Mu de Aries, al servicio de Atenea.

**Mime:** ¿Atenea? ¿No está muy lejos de tus tierras?

**Mu:** Así es (Ya está sereno) y he venido hasta Asgard para invitarlos a ustedes a una fiesta, pero necesito hablar con Hilda de Polaris primero.

**Mime:** Pues ella se fue por ese pasillo (Señala un pasillín salido de la nada, que estaba todo oscuro, con armaduras medievales, telarañas y ese tipo de cosas) y se metió por la puerta izquierda de hasta el fondo.

**Freya:** n.n Gracias Mime, vamos Mu. (Y se le vuelve a prensar a Mu a del brazo)

Adentro del salón.

**Mu:** ¿Hilda de Polaris? Mi nombre es Mu de Aries, de la orden de Atenea, y he venido para invitarla a usted, a su hermana y a sus dioses a una fiesta sorpresa para uno de los caballeros de Atenea... será pasado mañana. Esperamos ansiosos su presencia en dicho evento.

**Hilda:** Me parece bien, iremos. Será pasado mañana ¿no?

**Mu:** Sí.

**Hilda:** Okay. Freya, ve y avísale a los demás dioses guerreros, por favor.

**Freya:** Claro hermana, adiós ¡Musillo! No te vayas a ir sin que me despida de ti, ¿eh?

**Mu:** n.n' Eh... sí claro. (Y sale Freya) Bueno señorita Hilda, me tengo que ir. Todavía tengo que ir a entregar unas cuantas invitaciones más, así que con su permiso me retiro.

**Hilda:** Propio. Gracias por todo.

**Mu:** Al contrario.

**Cid, Bud, Mime & Sigfried:** (Gritan a coro imitando la voz de Freya) ¡Adiós Musillo!

**Mu:** n.n'

**Freya:** ¡LOS OÍ! ¡LUEGO ME LAS PAGARÁN! ¡YA LO VERÁN!

**Cid, Bud, Mime & Sigfried:** 0.0

**Hilda:** Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

**Mu:** (Saliendo del castillo) –Que locos están todos aquí-

Fin del Flashback

**Mu:** Y eso solo fue al llevarle las invitaciones a los dioses guerreros, todavía falta que le cuente lo que paso con Poseidón y sus generales... si creen que lo que les acabo de contar es raro, escuchen lo que pasó en el templo de Poseidón.

**Sei, Hyo & Shun:** (Se habían sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el piso para escuchar la superclifragicuepidalirosa historia de Mu) ...


End file.
